Before It's Too Late
by PurpleHush
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie meet again after their break up two years ago. They find out that each of them is currently involved in a relationship...what will they do if one of them realizes that breaking up was not the best thing they did?
1. Chapter 1

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

**Hmm...here it is, my new Emmett-Rosalie fic. I wasn't really planning on posting this story this soon because I'm still working on my other two fics, but I just felt like I should post this because my mind just kept on nagging me to post this. This one was included on the list of the ideas I had that I sent to some of you back then. I really hope that you will like this. Anyway, I think I'm going to require at least more than five reviews before I post the next chapter. Lol. This chapter is a bit short since it's the first. Enjoy reading. :)**

**

* * *

**

Jan. 12, 2009

"Felix!" Rose called out as she grabbed her coat and purse. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Rosalie laughed as she heard a few soft thuds from their bedroom. Apparently, Felix was having a hard time with his semi-formal outfit.

"Do I really have to wear polo? You know I don't wear this kind of stuff. And the slacks, too." Felix complained out loud as he looked at his image on the mirror. He never opted wearing this type of clothing; what he prefers to wear are comfortable jeans and simple shirts.

Rosalie, dressed to impress as always, decided to go inside their bedroom and check on Felix. A small smile escaped her lips when she saw him dressed formally; it looked good on him even if he denies it.

"It's a formal event. You can't go to Jasper's party dressed with jeans; it's his graduation party." Rosalie said as she closed the final open buttons of Felix's polo.

Felix let out a sigh of defeat and gave Rosalie a small peck on her lips. "You look stunning." He said as he looked at her dressed in a red cocktail dress.

"I know." Rose replied with a proud smile. "Come on, let's go." She and Felix went out of their apartment and jumped onto her M3 Convertible and drove off to Jasper's house.

------

Emmett sighed as he jumped out of his girlfriend's car. He really didn't want to go to this party…but he doesn't have a choice; the celebrant is his sister's boyfriend.

"Will you just try to put on a happy smile?" Heidi asked as she got out of the car. "Alice knows that you don't want to go here; at least try to look happy for her and Jasper."

Emmett's brows furrowed when Heidi mentioned Jasper's name. He doesn't have any complaints about Jasper – it's just that he happens to be his ex-girlfriend's twin brother. This party only means one thing – he'd see Rosalie Hale one way or another tonight.

As if she was able to read Emmett's thoughts, Heidi linked arms with him, giving him a look that says 'don't worry, and don't even think about her'. They entered the house and were greeted by Alice by the doorway with a happy look on her face.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Alice beamed with enthusiasm. Of course she's happy, after all, she half-expected that her brother might not show up tonight. Her enthusiasm was rocked by the sight of the woman beside Emmett. Alice, being a fashion magazine editor, knows that this girl is nothing but trash.

Pushing away her thoughts for a while, she smiled again. "Jasper will be so happy when he finds out that you're here." She gushed, trying not to look at Emmett's new girlfriend.

"Where is he, by the way?" Emmett asked his sister, sensing that something was bothering her.

And at that same moment, he saw the person he has both been wishing _and_ avoiding to see. Rosalie came into view and walked up to Alice with a man trailing behind her. Emmett almost melted when he saw her, still beautiful and ethereal.

How long has it been? Two years?

Rosalie, trying to look calm and unshaken by the awkwardness of the moment, smiled. She took one blissful look at the woman beside Emmett and smirked. She tugged Felix closer to her and took a deep breath.

Alice saw the tension that was beginning to heighten up as seconds pass by. _Why did they have to bring dates?_ She asked herself. "Come on in, Jasper's probably waiting for you. There's food in the kitchen." She stated with a fake smile.

Rosalie literally dragged Felix and looked for her brother – eager to move away and not see Emmett. Felix knows who Emmett is, and felt so protective of Rosalie in an instant; he thought that somehow, Rosalie might get attached to Emmett again and leave him behind.

"Jazz!" Rosalie called out to her brother who was by the bar. "Congratulations!"

Jasper instantly smiled when he saw his sister and walked up to her and gave her a warm embrace. He and Rosalie doesn't have too many chances of seeing each other nowadays; he's been busy at med school and Rosalie was busy with her career.

"I'm so proud of you!" Rosalie beamed, sincerely proud of her twin brother. "When are you going to start working?"

Jasper let out a confident smile. "Next month, maybe. I got accepted at the town hospital."

Rosalie smiled again and gave her brother a tight hug. She felt Felix's hand on her shoulder and pulled away from Jasper. "Jazz, this is Felix." She introduced them to one another.

Rosalie excused herself from the two as they began to converse and started to find Alice. The two of them have been and still are close friends, even after she and Emmett broke up.

The guests were starting to get thicker, and Rosalie pushed herself past the dancing people and accidentally got tripped by someone. Having no time to respond, she almost fell down to her knees, but someone held her back to prevent her from falling to the floor.

The grip on her arm was familiar; firm but gentle. She stood up and regained balance, and stared at the hand that was still holding her arm. It was Emmett.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked with his concerned tone.

Rosalie managed to nod and give him a smile. "Yeah, thanks."

For a moment, they just stood facing each other, taking in the awkward silence between them – completely forgetting the fact that they were surrounded by other people.

**

* * *

**

**So, there you go. Hit the button below and tell me what you think. I'm serious about requiring at least five reviews before I post the next chap. Haha. Reviews make me feel good.**


	2. Chapter 2

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

**Over 40 hits and all I got is one review [sigh]. But then again, four people added this to their favorite list and three people added this to their story alert list, and that's kind of enough for me to post this chap [sigh again]. So, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to the only person who reviewed - _Emmettsgal15_. Thank you. Anyway, on with the story...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Flashback;** Feb. 5, 2007

Rosalie sighed as she played again the messages Emmett left on her voice mail. Her eyes were still torn from crying for two straight days.

_Rosie, come on. Answer the phone, I know you're there. Please babe._

That was the first message.

Rosalie was there when he called, but she just let the voicemail answer him. She couldn't bear the strength to talk to him. She didn't want to talk to him, but a stronger part of her wanted to answer the phone. Still, she just stood there as Emmett left the message.

_Look, I'm sorry, Rose. I know I shouldn't have acted like that. I know I was wrong, okay? Please talk to me. I really miss you._

Message number two. Emmett tried calling again after a half hour, and she just listened as Emmett left the second message. What was she going to do? She was torn between herself; the broken part of her tells her that she should kick Emmett out of her life, but the loving part of her tells her that she should just forget what had happened.

_Rosalie, I'm really sorry. Please talk to me. We need to talk. It's been two days since we last saw and talked to each other; I couldn't take it anymore._

And that was the last message. She couldn't take it anymore, either. Two days has been the longest time they kept themselves from each other. In fact, this was their first major trouble.

Rosalie decided to clear her head and went outside her house and sat on the porch. She buried her face in between her hands and sobbed hopelessly.

"You know I don't like it when you cry." Emmett said as he approached Rosalie. Even from afar, he knew that she was crying.

Rosalie jerked her head up and was surprised to see Emmett. "I didn't expect that you'd be here."

"Well, you weren't answering my calls." Emmett sighed.

Rosalie fought her sobs back. "There's nothing more to talk about. You said those exact words two days ago."

"I'm sorry." Emmett said sincerely and blocked away the memories of things that happened two days ago.

Rosalie stood up and faced Emmett. "I know you are." She almost choked on her own words.

Emmett couldn't ignore Rosalie's agonized face. Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks were stained with tears; she looked like a mess. "Rose, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to say that." Emmett pleaded, hoping that Rosalie would let him patch things up with her.

Tears rolled down Rosalie's face again. She wrapped her arms around her, bracing the cold breeze of the air. "We should probably end this now." Rosalie regretted what she said the moment she said it.

Fear, weakness, and pain was traced in every inch of Emmett's face. "A-are you serious, Rose?" He trembled.

Rosalie couldn't contain herself anymore; her sobs grew louder. Emmett wanted to comfort her, but Rosalie backed away when he took a step closer to her.

"I'm really sorry." Emmett whispered desperately, hoping that it would tone down things a bit.

Rosalie looked straight into Emmett's eyes. "Me too. But we have to end this now, before we start to hurt each other badly. You were right, Em. I am selfish, and I don't want you to get hurt because of that."

Emmett didn't know what to say. He was clearly upset and his heart almost got crushed into pieces. He knew at that moment that Rosalie was not going to take back her decision, and maybe she is right.

"I love you." Emmett said, almost on the verge of breaking down.

Rosalie held her sobs back and wiped away her tears. "I love you, too. Goodbye."

And with that, she walked back to her house and slammed the door shut. Her knees felt weak and she broke down to the floor. She curled herself up and wrapped her arms around her knees as she tried to control herself, but she couldn't help but look into the pictures of her and Emmett that were scattered on the floor…those pictures were taken back then, during the happy times. And as she looked at those precious photos, she hoped beyond hope that they didn't end up being apart like now.

**-----**

Emmett slumped himself on Rosalie's porch and buried his face in between his hands, hoping that everything was just a bad dream; a nightmare. _I love you, too. Goodbye,_ those were her last words before Rosalie went back inside her house.

_Look what you've done, Emmett!_ He told himself and blamed himself for everything. If only he didn't hurt her, if only he didn't become cold…then this might not have happened.

Tears began to form in his eyes, and he wiped it off angrily. He stood up and punched the wall near him until his fist started to swell and bruise.

What else could he do? He got careless and almost pushed away the love of his life, what else could he do to get her back? Rosalie's tone when she told him that they should walk away from each other was undeniably serious. Emmett slumped onto the floor helplessly.

_I hurt her deeply, and now she's gone_, he told himself. And at that exact moment, the tears he was trying to fight back gushed down his cheeks like a running stream of water.

**

* * *

**

**Come on, hit the button below; it will make me happy. Really. :|**


	3. Chapter 3

****

*I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)*

* * *

_We could have made it work, we could have found a way,  
We should have done our best to see another day  
But we kept it all inside until it was too late  
And now we're both alone, the consequence we pay  
For throwing it all away, for throwing it all away..._

--_ What Happened To Us, Hoobastank_

* * *

Present; Jan. 12, 2009

Emmett and Rosalie just stared at each other, both asking themselves why they are staring at each other.

Emmett had to admit that Rosalie looked better than ever; her golden hair was wavier and more bouncy, she lost a few pounds, and there was a certain glow about her that made him miss her. Of all the things that improved in Rosalie, Emmett did not miss the dullness of her piercing blue eyes. They were lonely and deep, in contrast to the sparkle it had when they first met. And then he noticed the hint of regret in her eyes, and it made him ask himself how they ended up like this: awkward and apart.

Regret seeped through Rosalie's veins when she saw Emmett. Seeing him now made her wonder how she survived without him. Rosalie noticed all the changes in Emmett since the last time she saw him: he was bulkier and taller, his dark curls were cut shorter, and she even knew that he changed his cologne and aftershave just by taking a whiff of air around them. And then she saw his eyes. They were no longer dreamy; they were now broody and dull. It almost made her smile because she knew that he was feeling the same way too.

Heidi saw from afar that Emmett and Rosalie were facing each other. She just shrugged it off because she thought that they just accidentally bumped into each other and that they won't bother talking to each other.

But no, they stood still and stared at each other longer than Heidi thought. She started to make her way past the other people and stood close enough to Emmett, but neither Emmett nor Rosalie removed their eyes from each other.

Heidi cleared her throat as loud and as obvious as she could. Emmett jerked his head to her direction and suddenly looked alarmed when he saw Heidi's not-so-happy look. Rosalie turned to look at Heidi, too, but only one thing crossed her mind – _wannabe_.

"I guess I'll go on." Rosalie said, avoiding to meet Emmett's eyes now. She went back to the direction she came from and sighed with relief when she saw that Felix was still there.

Even from afar, Felix could see the tension in Rosalie's eyes. He didn't wait for her to walk to him; he rushed to her side.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a concerned tone.

Rosalie tried to look okay. "I'm fine. I just felt a little headache."

No, she's lying…and it felt nice to her that he didn't realize that she was lying. Only Emmett has the ability to see beyond her eyes, to see straight to her soul…and that's what makes everything so hard.

"Do you want to go home?" Felix asked Rosalie as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Rosalie shook her head no and pretended to look okay.

-----

"What did she tell you?" Heidi asked Emmett, and Emmett caught the obvious pang of jealousy in her tone.

"She didn't say anything, neither did I. We just bumped into each other." Emmett said as casual as he could.

But then again, he couldn't forget the hint of regret in Rosalie's eyes as she stared at him. Remnants of their happy memories flooded his brain…unwanted and unwelcome thoughts dwelling within him.

"Let's go home." Heidi announced.

Emmett stood still and held back Heidi as she started to walk away. "No. Alice wants me to be here."

Heidi had no choice. She sighed and went back to Emmett's side. Right now, she only wants one thing – leave this place; she doesn't want Emmett to bump into Rosalie again.

-----

Alice saw the whole thing – Rosalie almost stumbled to the ground but Emmett held her back and prevented her from falling. The two of them looked at each other and Alice saw that there was still _something_ between the two of them. Whatever that something was, Alice would try hard to find out.

She didn't really like it when Emmett told her that everything between them and Rosalie was over…more over, she didn't like how they broke up. She really didn't expect that Rosalie and Emmett would end that way.

Alice and Rosalie clicked the first time they met each other. Alice was a budding magazine editor, and Rosalie was just fresh from graduating from drama school. They both have passion for clothes, fashion, and for being beautiful. She considered Rosalie as the sister she never had.

That's why she was heartbroken, too, when Emmett and Rosalie broke up.

"What's bothering you?" Jasper asked coolly as he approached Alice.

Alice shook her head slightly. "Emmett and Rose."

Jasper's brows slightly furrowed with concern. "Did they fight?"

"No…they bumped into each other and…" Alice paused and looked at Jasper, searching for any trace that Jasper might get thrilled that his twin and her brother bumped into each other. "They just stared at each other for quite a while."

"Oh," Jasper replied with an unreadable tone. He didn't exactly know what to feel and how to react. "What happened after that?"

"Emmett's girlfriend interrupted them. Jazz, look," Alice said with a firm tone as she looked into Jasper's eyes. "I think there's still something between the two of them."

Jasper sighed and held Alice's hand. "Alice, let's just leave them be. Let them resolve whatever they had themselves."

Jasper didn't like it, too, when he found out that Rosalie and Emmett broke up. It was shocking, mostly because neither of them revealed the reason why they ended their relationship. 'Jazz, Emmett and I broke up yesterday.' That was exactly what Rosalie said when she told him that she and Emmett broke up.

He and Alice tried to persuade Emmett and Rosalie to talk and get back together, but the two of them were firm with their decision to breakup. Up until now, Jasper still wonders why Emmett and Rosalie broke up, because he thought that they will be together forever.

Jasper put aside the thoughts about his sister and wrapped his arms around Alice.

* * *

**You'll find out how they broke up sooner or later. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

Hit the button below and tell me what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

* * *

_If you could go back and just change one th__ing about your life, would you?_

_And if you did, would tha__t change make your life better?_

_Or would that change ultimately break your heart?__ Or break the heart of another?_

_Would you choose an entirely different path? Or w__ould you change just one thing?_

_Just one moment. One moment that you've always wanted back._

_-- One Tree Hill_

* * *

Jan. 13, 2009

Rosalie placed the pancakes she made on the table and took out a bottle of orange juice and a couple of glasses.

"Felix, breakfast." She called out.

Felix closed his laptop and jogged to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Rosalie setting the table. He thought she was _the_ ideal wife.

"Smells good." He said as he propped himself on his seat. He took a pancake and started spreading honey syrup all over it.

Rosalie did the same and munched down her pancake as fast as she could before she gets late for work.

"Rose, do you want me to drive you to the theatre?" Felix asked as he wolfed down the last of his pancake.

Rosalie took a sip of juice and gave Felix a thankful nod. They both got prepared for work and were on the road within an hour. Rosalie has been awkwardly silent since last night, Jasper's party, and Felix didn't miss that. Different thoughts started to flitter in his mind, but shrugged them all off. He knew that Rosalie will say something if she is bothered.

"I have a show tomorrow night." Rosalie said before getting out of the car when they arrived at the t

heatre. "Are you going to be there?"

Felix smiled warmly. "Of course I will. My record is clean; I haven't missed any of your shows, remember?" He assured sweetly and kissed Rosalie before she got out of the car.

Felix waited for Rosalie to get inside the theatre before heading to the grocery mart to buy ingredients for a fettuccini to celebrate Rosalie's show tomorrow night. Rosalie loves Felix's cooking, and he loves cooking for her. Felix parked at the free spot he saw with enough shade to cover his car.

He took a cart and made his way to the fresh meat section of the mart to get some fresh steaks. He was passing by the juice section when he noticed a small pixie-like girl, and he was sure that it was Rosalie's friend, Alice, and she was with her brother, Emmett.

Felix thought of the impossible and crept nearer to them, hoping to hear something. He smiled in triumph when Alice and Emmett stopped walking.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Alice." Emmett said. Felix expected his voice to be harsh and raspy, but he was surprised when he heard Emmett's cool bass voice.

"Why don't you just tell me why you and Rosalie broke up, huh? You were so in love with each other, what happened to the two of you?" Alice asked, persistent on getting some answers.

Felix watched Emmett's face intently. Emmett's eyes became dull and shied away from his sister's eyes. "That's all in the past now, Alice."

"But what if you two were given a chance to patch up and get together again?" the little woman asked with hopeful eyes.

Emmett started to walk away, heading towards Felix's direction, leaving the question hanging in the air. Felix turned around and pretended to be reading the nutritional facts of a juice box. Luckily, Emmett nor Alice did not recognize him as they passed by him.

-----

Alice sulked on the stool and pouted when Emmett ignored her question for the third time. He had been avoiding all her questions about his relationship with Rosalie after she asked him what he will do if he was given a chance to patch up with Rosalie.

Emmett took out the contents of the grocery bags and started to store them on his refrigerator. "Are you going to help me with these or not?"

Alice tilted her head sideward with a cocky smile. "Not until you tell me why you broke up with Rosalie."

Emmett shrugged. "Well, suit yourself sister, because my lips are sealed when it comes to that subject."

Alice groaned out loud and sighed. She opened another topic that she was sure Emmett will just ignore. "I saw how you and Rosalie stared at each other last night."

Her brother turned to face her slowly with an uneasy look on his face. "What's your point?"

Alice's prediction of how her brother would react was wrong; he didn't try to ignore what she had said. Alice grinned her usual chic grin. "There is still something between the two of you."

"That something is called 'past'." Emmett retorted with caution. He was tired of having this 'Rosalie conversation' with Alice. He walked out of the kitchen and went straight to his room.

As Alice watched her older brother leave the kitchen, an idea popped inside her mind. She still has to plan it carefully and slowly to be sure that it will take effect. If Alice wants something, she gets it done no matter what. And right now, all she wants is for her brother and Rosalie to patch things up.

-----

Emmett shut the door behind him and headed straight to his bed. He closed his eyes and images of Rosalie flooded his mind that instant.

_Why on earth are you thinking about her?_ Emmett asked himself. He shouldn't be thinking about her. She was just a part of his past now and nothing more. But a lump in his heart made him think otherwise. There was still a part of him that belongs to Rosalie. The more he tried to deny it, the bigger the lump became.

He tried to think of Heidi, but images of Rosalie just kicked Heidi out of his mind. Emmett tried harder to push Rosalie out of his thoughts. He didn't want to feel miserable and broken again. Much worse, he didn't want to start missing her again.

-----

Rosalie came home only to see Felix with a glum look on his face. She took off her coat and sat beside Felix on the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked tenderly as she brushed the back of her hand on Felix's cheek.

Felix just stared straight into the picture of Rosalie and Emmett he was holding. Rosalie saw the picture and gasped softly.

"Where did you get that?" Rosalie asked, watching Felix's every move. She was rummaging through her head for reasons why Felix would act like this, but she found none. She felt the remaining solid pieces of her heart slowly being torn into pieces. She fought her tears back.

Felix looked at her intensely, trying to hide his own tears. "What if you and Emmett were given a chance to patch up and get together again?" he asked, trying to front a straight voice.

Rosalie was in shock when she heard Felix's question. She didn't know how to respond. The only thing that was in her mind right now was why Felix would ask a question like that. What could have possibly happened to make him ask that question?

Felix has been counting the seconds that passed by immediately after asking Rosalie that question; exactly fifty-five seconds have passed. He waited five seconds more, and when Rosalie didn't reply, he handed her the picture of her and Emmett and left Rosalie alone at the living room.

The moment Felix left the living room, Rosalie's tears rolled down her cheeks. She watched as his lean figure faded away in the darkness of the house. She turned her gaze to the picture; it was the day when she and Emmett were playing with snow outside their apartment. Emmett's arms were wrapped around Rosalie, and they both were smiling happily.

Rosalie dropped the picture on the floor and followed Felix to their bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you like this one. Thanks for reading this and for the reviews...even though it's really not that much. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

****

*I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)*

* * *

  
_Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late_

_Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay_

_-- Broken Strings, James Morrison_

* * *

Flashback; Feb. 3, 2007

The sun was just preparing to set, and the streets of New York were still full of bustling people. From their apartment window, Emmett watched the people and cars that passed their apartment building. He had been doing this for two moths; it was a routine now. For thirty minutes, he just stood there by the window and observed the people passing by.

At seven-thirty in the evening, he slumped himself on the couch and turned on the TV to have something to focus on. Slowly, his mind drifted away from the football game on the screen and began to think of the past events in his relationship with Rosalie.

_Rosalie_…she was always away now; always busy. Things changed when she started to gain lead roles in her theatre shows…at that same time, they slowly became apart day by day.

She would always come home in the middle of the night, and leave first thing in the morning. The thing that irritated Emmett the most was that she had no time for him anymore. She does stay at home every Sunday, but she would spend all day in the bed and sleep. Whenever Emmett would start a conversation, she would tell him 'I'm sorry, but I have to memorize my lines' or something like that. And even if Emmett could get a chance to talk to her, they would always end up fighting.

It kills him to see Rosalie grow apart from him.

It kills him to see how Rosalie just lets them grow apart.

It kills him because he can't do a damn thing to end their rift.

-----

Jan. 2, 2007

Rosalie silently closed the door behind her to prevent Emmett from waking up. When she reached the bed, the lamp on the side table on Emmett's side turned on and revealed a wide awake Emmett.

"Oh, you're still up? It's already half-past midnight." Rosalie whispered as she crept to Emmett's side to give him a kiss on the top of his head.

Emmett closed his eyes as he savored the smell of Rosalie's hair as she bent down to kiss him. Times like this became rare since she became busier in her work. "I wanted to wait until you get home."

Rosalie sighed and felt responsible for Emmett's actions. She couldn't blame him for acting like this; she rarely had time to talk to him now because of her busy schedule. She even almost missed the New Year's Eve party that Alice and Jasper held.

"Sorry for keeping you up; practice was a little intense today." She whispered as she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. "Do you want to talk about something?"

Emmett scoffed; he didn't expect Rosalie to think that way. Did she really think that he waited up for her because he wanted something? "Yes I do want to talk…about _us_."

Rosalie poked her head out the bathroom door to see Emmett clearly, and she saw the sincerity in his face. She took a towel and wiped her face. "What's the matter?"

"The thing is," Emmett sat up and clasped his hands together. "We never get to talk. You're always away."

Rosalie felt dizzy and sat beside Emmett and held his hand. "I promise, when the show is over, I'll turn down their next offer to me. That way we'd get to have time together again."

"You said that same thing before you accepted that show you're doing now. You've been telling me that thing thrice now. And still, you're having those shows. Rose, I really want to work this out because I feel like we're drifting apart."

Rosalie felt the tension and pain in Emmett's voice. He's right; she had been telling him the same thing again and again, but she can't stop working because of the passion she has for her acting job. "I'm sorry…" was all she could say.

Emmett mumbled something unintelligible and walked to the closet. He took out his favorite hoodie and took his iPod.

"Em, where are you going?" Rosalie asked as fear started to overwhelm her. She now felt like Emmett was tired of having these late-night conversations with her.

"I don't know; I'm going for a run." He said as he started to don his sneakers.

Rosalie moved to the end of the bed. "But it's midni…"

Emmett didn't let her finish her sentence; he shoved the headphones of his iPod into his ears and pressed play. "Don't wait up for me. Go get some beauty rest." He stormed out of their bedroom and slammed the front door of their apartment as he left.

Rosalie couldn't help but cry. There she was, a successful theatre actress, yet she can't handle the effects of her career to her personal life. She cried herself to sleep.

-----

Feb. 3, 2007

It was about ten in the evening when Rosalie came home. She was very happy about the reviews the viewers and critics gave her for her performance. The only thing she wanted to do now was to celebrate the good news with Emmett.

When she entered their apartment, Emmett was slumped on the couch, watching basketball. He didn't turn his head to her direction when she opened the door. "There's pizza on the microwave." He said without looking at her.

Rosalie's smile faltered but she managed to smile again and walked to Emmett. She kissed him on both sides of his cheeks. "Let's go out, I got great reviews and I want to celebrate this night with you." She said sweetly.

Emmett looked at her with proud eyes, which then turned became broody. Of course, he was proud of his girlfriend, but those great reviews only meant one thing: more shows. "Great, I'm happy for you. But I'm not in the mood to go out." He tried to fake a happy smile.

Rosalie closed her eyes for a moment and then sighed. "Come on, please." She held Emmett's hand and squeezed it gently.

Emmett pulled his hand away from Rosalie. "I'm not in the mood, Rose."

She couldn't contain herself anymore; she tried to be nice, but Emmett let her down. "What is wrong with you?" she asked, her voice tainted with hurt and confusion.

Emmett stood up from the couch and walked away from Rosalie. "What is wrong with me?" he asked as his hands flew in the air. "The problem is you! You're always away. And now you want me to have dinner with you?" Emmett's tone was harsh and livid. He couldn't contain his emotions anymore.

Tears started to flood Rosalie's face. Why was Emmett acting like that? How could he say things like that? She stood up and walked towards Emmett, but he backed away; he obviously didn't want her anywhere near him. "I just want to celebrate this night with you." She was trembling.

"Well I don't care if you got great reviews, Rose. I don't even care if you get to have another show anymore. You know why?" He paused when he saw the torn look on Rosalie's face. She was crying now, and her face was red from doing so. He wanted to go to her and embrace her, but he couldn't let himself because he wanted so bad to clear things with her.

"You know why, huh? Because if you get another show, you will have no time for me again! I don't want to be left alone, Rose." Emmett's voice faltered as he began to break down, but he managed to maintain himself.

Rosalie's sobs grew harder now. She couldn't process what Emmett was saying, but she knew well what he was talking about. They had been arguing about this for months. "I'm sorry…" her voice was weak and trembling. "But I love my job-"

Emmett cut her off mid-sentence. "Damn your job, Rose! I know you love it, but damn! How did you become so selfish?!"

"Selfish?!" Rosalie repeated in disbelief. A pang of anger seeped through her.

Emmett scoffed out loud. "Yeah, selfish. _I_ chose not to join the military because _you_ didn't want me to. Instead, _I_ accepted my father's offer because _you_ said it would give _us_ lots of time to be _together_. Now when it became _about you_, I let you do whatever you wanted because _I_ didn't want you to stop from your dream. And that's when _you_ started to become _selfish!_"

Emmett's harsh voice made Rosalie wince, and the way he emphasized his words only made Rosalie feel worse. She was almost crushed when she realized that Emmett was making sense; she was indeed selfish. "I'm so sorry."

Emmett shook his head and looked straight into Rosalie's eyes. "Your career…or me?" His tone was unsure now; he feared that Rosalie would not choose him. He hoped beyond hope that Rosalie will pick him.

Rosalie could not believe what Emmett had just said. He was making her choose between the two most important things in her life. She was torn; she couldn't decide.

Emmett waited for almost a minute. His heart fell when Rosalie did not answer his question. "We shouldn't be together anymore. There's nothing left to talk about." Emmett muttered, and then went to their bedroom.

Something in Emmett's tone made Rosalie fall apart. He was serious about the last sentence he said. He was dead-serious. She wiped away her tears and went inside their room. Emmett was in front of the window, looking out into the nightlife of the New York streets.

Rosalie pulled her suitcase under their bed and took another bag from their closet. She started throwing clothes into them as she cried. Emmett heard Rosalie as she threw clothes onto her suitcase, but he didn't look. He was so engulfed in his own emotions, he can't decide what to decipher first: anger, pain, or disappointment?

Rosalie's parents just left New York for a vacation, and their empty house was where Rosalie planned to stay for a while. The only things left for her to pack were the pictures she had collected since Emmett became a part of her life. She stormed into their living room and pulled out a big white box under the center table and shoved it in her suitcase.

"Goodbye…" she whispered to Emmett from across the room and then made her way out of their apartment.

* * *

**So...do you like it so far? What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

Jan. 15, 2009

"Emmie, come on! It's a great day to go shopping!" Heidi clung to Emmett's arms.

Emmett pulled away gently, of course not meaning to give Heidi the impression that he doesn't want her to get close to him. "You know I don't like shopping, and you know that I don't like being called 'Emmie'."

"Fine." Heidi backed away from Emmett and grabbed her purse. "I'll go shopping alone. Oh, wait," she paused and looked at Emmett challengingly. "If you don't like shopping, why do you have pictures of you and your ex-Barbie doll shopping?"

Before Emmett could answer, she stormed out of their bedroom. Alice was on the way to her brother's room when Heidi stormed out of it. She looked at Heidi with much annoyance.

"I don't like your girlfriend, Emmett." Alice claimed when she entered the room.

Emmett jerked his head to his sister's direction. "Don't you ever knock?"

"The front door was open. I heard what she said about Rosalie – Barbie doll?" Alice mocked Heidi's voice and rolled her eyes.

"I know she can be really hard sometimes." Emmett said as he stood up from the bed.

"I'd say she's a bitch. Look at the way she talks to you." Alice said nonchalantly, not caring what her brother might say.

Emmett did not argue with Alice; he agreed on that. Heidi can be really hard; sometimes he even wonders why he's dating her.

"What brings you here, anyway?" Emmett asked his little sister.

A small smile escaped Alice's lips, and Emmett knows exactly what that smile means. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you would want to spend a day or two at this resort." She said as she handed Emmett a brochure of the resort.

Emmett looked through the pages of the brochure and weighed his options, but opted not to accept Alice's offer. "I'm going to pass this time."

Alice shot her hands up. "Why?"

"Because I have lots of stuff to do."

"Stuff like…?"

Emmett walked up to his sister. "Work; I can't just leave the company for a vacation."

"I knew that that company would be a hindrance someday." Alice sighed. "I liked it better when you were in the military."

Emmett chuckled at his sister's comment. "You know Mom and Dad will get mad if I let the company down. They're starting to pass it down to me little by little." He wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Why don't you invite Jasper?"

Alice was caught off guard by Emmett's side question. "Uh, he's…he's really trying to focus on work right now."

Emmett chuckled. "So now do you see my point?"

Alice sighed. Plan A didn't work out. She had to think of another way.

-----

"You were great last night!" Jasper exclaimed over the phone.

Rosalie chuckled warmly, letting her brother's appreciation sink into her. "Thanks."

"Really, Rose, you were awesome. I'm really going to watch your next show." He enthused. "And I'm going to bring Alice with me next time."

"Oh, Alice has already watched almost five of my shows." Rosalie informed her brother.

Jasper chuckled. "I know, but we haven't watched your show _together_."

Felix entered the house and headed to the kitchen without even looking at Rosalie.

"Look, Jazz, can I call you later? I have some stuff to fix." Rosalie said.

"Sure. Take care." Jasper replied and then hung up.

Rosalie jumped out from the couch and followed Felix to the kitchen. He was starting to prepare the fettuccini he planned for last night, but he didn't cook for Rosalie last night because he still felt bad.

When Rosalie didn't give an answer to his question, Felix felt like he was crushed by a bulldozer. Rosalie's silence meant only one thing to him: she still has feelings for Emmett.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" Rosalie asked.

Felix shook his head. "No. I can take care of this."

Rosalie closed her eyes and sighed. "Look, you've been ignoring me for almost two days now. Do you want to hear my answer to your question?"

Felix instantly looked up and gazed straight into Rosalie's eyes. He wanted to hear her answer more than anything, even if it will only break his heart.

Rosalie walked up to him. "Emmett's just a part of my past. And even if we do get a chance to patch up, it would be just for the sake of the time we spent with each other." Rosalie held Felix's hand and smiled at him. "I have you now, and that's the only thing that matters to me."

Felix squeezed Rosalie's hand; he somehow felt relieved to hear Rosalie's answer. She said it sincerely, and it somehow picked up the broken pieces of his heart.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said with a smile.

Rosalie smiled back and kissed Felix. "I love that smile of yours. You look cute."

Felix wrapped his arms around Rosalie and savored every moment of it, because he felt like time is running out. He felt like Rosalie will not be with him for long. To him, it felt like he was almost waking up from a good dream.

Rosalie's phone buzzed and made her pull away from Felix. Rosalie noticed the strange look on Felix's face; one that says he's about to lose her. Felix didn't want Rosalie to worry, so he pulled himself together and smiled.

Rosalie looked at him for a brief second before answering her phone.

"Rose! Hi!" Alice greeted as soon as Rosalie answered the phone.

"Oh, hey Alice, what's up?" Rosalie asked.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter, and I hope you like it. I just wanted to take things slow. Lol, anyway, please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

**

* * *

**

_We had a once in a lifetime  
But I just didn't know it  
Till my life fell apart  
A second once in a lifetime  
Isn't too much to ask  
-- If Ever You're In My Arms Again, Peabo Bryson_

Jan. 16, 2009

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Rosalie mumbled as she made her way to Jasper's room. "I mean, I'm not saying I hate kids – because I don't. But I can't believe that Alice actually talked me into baby-sitting so that I 'could try my hand at kids'. Can you believe that?"

Jasper had to keep himself from laughing as he listened to Rosalie's rant. "Trust me, you and this kid will get together just fine."

"Jazz, come on. We're going to be late." Alice said as she approached Jasper with the little boy trailing behind her. "Rose, I'm going to leave AJ with you now. Take good care of him."

Rosalie sighed and walked over to AJ and held his hand as Alice and Jasper left them. Rosalie rummaged her mind for things that she could do with AJ for the rest of the afternoon. Rosalie does like kids, but it's her first time to be left _alone_ with a kid.

"So…" Rosalie cleared her throat. "What do you want to do?"

AJ looked up towards Rosalie with a smile on his face. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" AJ returned the question to Rosalie.

"You are so cute." Rosalie gushed and knelt down so she could be face to face with AJ.

"I knooow." AJ grinned. "You're pretty."

Rosalie suddenly heard the front door open.

"Alice, sorry I'm late, I got caught…" Emmett paused when he saw Rosalie in the living room kneeling beside a little boy. "…by the traffic."

Rosalie was shocked and surprised to see Emmett. She stood up, never shying away from Emmett's gaze. "What brings you here?"

"Alice asked me to baby sit a son of her friend." Emmett replied, not removing his eyes from Rosalie.

-----

Flashback; Feb. 15, 2007

Rosalie was almost done removing her make-up. She stared at herself on the huge vanity mirror in her dressing room and looked at her frail reflection. Her face was pale, and her eyes looked tired because of crying every night. Her co-actors tried to make her liven up and party at clubs, but Rosalie preferred to sulk in her dressing room.

A knock on her door startled her. "Come in."

She looked again on her vanity mirror and felt weak when she saw the reflection of the person who entered the room in her mirror. It was Emmett.

He walked to her, half expecting Rosalie to run from him. To his surprise, Rosalie stayed on her chair, never looking away from him. Emmett handed the bouquet of roses he bought to Rosalie.

"You were great." He said with a weak smile.

Rosalie took the flowers and managed to give Emmett a thankful smile, and then sighed. "Emmett, I'm going to take the other stuff I left at the house tomorrow morning."

Emmett felt crushed once again. The reason why he watched Rosalie's show tonight was to talk her into moving back again to their apartment. "Rose, how do you expect me to live alone with just me?"

Rosalie was almost on the verge of crying again. It hurts her to see Emmett heartbroken, but she chose to stand by her decision. "We have to move on. Like you said, I don't belong with you anymore."

"I was mad that time. I was mad at myself for making you choose between me and your career. And I'm sorry for that. I truly am." Emmett stated, fighting back his tears. He couldn't accept the fact that it was his fault that Rosalie left him.

"I've made my decision. I chose this. Don't blame yourself." Rosalie knew Emmett long enough to be able to read what was on his mind. It hurts her to see him blame himself for what had happened between the two of them. It hurts her to stand by her decision to let go of the only man she truly loves.

"I'm going to join the military."

Rosalie gasped softly. "Why?"

"I don't know. It just seems appropriate. Especially now that you're gone." Emmett inched closer to her, hoping that Rosalie wouldn't back away. And she didn't. Emmett held her hands. "I still love you. I love you."

Tears escaped Rosalie's eyes. She held on to the feeling of Emmett's hand in hers, knowing that this could be the last time she would be able to hold his hand. "You have to go now."

Emmett squeezed Rosalie's hand gently and looked straight into her eyes, letting her see how heartbroken he was. He expected her to say 'I love you, too', but Rosalie did not. "I miss the way you say you love me too."

Rosalie wanted now more than ever to tell Emmett how much she loves him, but she couldn't…she wouldn't. She stood up and kissed Emmett on his forehead, and then gestured for him to leave her now.

-----

Present; Jan. 16, 2009

"Alice asked me to baby sit a son of her friend." Emmett replied, not removing his eyes from Rosalie.

Rosalie sighed as she remembered the last real time she talked to Emmett, and then realized Alice's genius plot. "Alice asked me to baby sit this boy, too."

AJ looked from Rosalie to Emmett and back to Rosalie again. "Can we play ball?"

Emmett took AJ to the backyard of Alice's house. It was great that Jasper has a shooting ring so Emmett could let AJ play. He tossed the ball to AJ and they started playing.

Rosalie decided to make sandwiches for the boys and rummaged through Alice's refrigerator for the ingredients. She had to pause from time to time and watch Emmett play with AJ. He looked so comfortable with children.

An hour later, Emmett and AJ came back to the house and ate all the sandwiches Rosalie made. After eating, they accompanied AJ in watching the animated movie Bolt. He fell asleep right after the movie and left Rosalie and Emmett to each other.

"How was it like to be a part of the military?" Rosalie asked, finding something to talk about. The silence between her and Emmett made her feel crazy.

Emmett shrugged. "Tough…and fun. But then, there were times when a colleague gets killed and I'd beg myself to go home, but I won't let myself because..." Emmett suddenly trailed off when he realized where the conversation was going.

"Because…?"

Emmett looked at Rosalie and again, he found himself dumbfounded. He pierced his gaze right through Rosalie's eyes. "Because…I didn't have someone to go home to."

Just like how the thunder slaps the sky every storm, the horrible truth struck Rosalie right in the face. She knew at that moment that if ever she and Emmett would be given a chance to patch up, she would be more than willing to take that chance. Rosalie just stared at Emmett, wondering why she decided to move on from him, and regretting that decision.

Emmett cleared his throat. "I uh…I better clean this mess up." He stood up and took the bowl of chips and cans of soda on the table and headed to the kitchen. Emmett dumped them in the trash can and leaned his back on the wall.

_Why is this happening now?_ Emmett asked himself. He couldn't deny the fact that he still has feelings for Rosalie. But she's taken now. He saw how Rosalie's boyfriend looks at her, and he could tell that the guy loves Rosalie. And so is he; he has Heidi now. Emmett couldn't risk hurting someone else.

But he also couldn't risk Rosalie. He remembered Alice's question that he kept on ignoring, and now, he's willing to take a chance to make up with Rosalie.

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

Jan. 17, 2009

Rosalie stretched her arms as she sat up from the bed. She felt so tired despite the fact that she had been sleeping soundly for ten straight hours.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Felix greeted as he entered the room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Rosalie smiled groggily. "Is that for me?"

Felix sat beside Rosalie on the bed and kissed her forehead. "You're really lucky that I love you." He handed her the cup of coffee.

Rosalie took a sip and kissed Felix.

"How was your day yesterday?" Felix asked as he ran his fingers through Rosalie's golden hair.

Felix's question reminded Rosalie of her small talk with Emmett about his military experience and how he didn't want to go back home because he didn't have Rosalie. Rosalie put on a happy mask and smiled at Felix so he wouldn't start to be worried or something.

"AJ was great. He's cute and funny." She said.

Felix noticed the flicker of denial and confusion in Rosalie's eyes, but he chose to ignore it. He wouldn't let himself divulge into sadness…not while Rosalie is still in his arms.

"Alice called, by the way. She wants you to call her as soon as possible." Felix informed. He handed Rosalie the cordless phone and left the room to give Rosalie privacy.

When Rosalie was sure that Felix was out of the room, she dialed Alice's number and began to think of ways how to corner Alice.

"Hi Alice." Rosalie greeted when Alice answered the phone.

Alice chuckled. "Rose! I called you this morning about yesterday, but you were still asleep."

Rosalie sighed. "Yeah…about that, why didn't you tell me that you also asked Emmett to watch over AJ?"

"Oh," Alice gasped softly, but deep inside she felt triumphant. "I must've forgotten that I asked Emmett, too."

Rosalie sighed louder, not letting Alice miss how disappointed she was. "What was that for, Alice? Were you out of your mind?"

"Actually, Rose, I planned it. Okay? To be honest with you, I've been trying to make you and Emmett talk to each other."

"Why?"

Alice sighed. "I love the both of you, and I want you to be together again."

"Alice, Emmett and I are long over; we both have our own relationships now." Rosalie stated, almost with a reprimanding tone.

"I know. But you and I both know that you and Emmett will end up together again." With that, Alice said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Rosalie sat still at her bed, the handset still in her hand. _You and I both know that you and Emmett will end up together again…_ She thought of the way how Emmett looked at her yesterday, especially when he told her that he underwent the hardships of being a soldier just because she wasn't there for him anymore.

But he was wrong; Rosalie was gob smacked when he told her that he was going to join the military. She wanted to stop him, but she knew that Emmett was hard-headed and that he won't change his mind. Every day, she tuned in on the daily news and felt relieved every time she hears that no 'Emmett Cullen' died at war.

Now, only one thing feared Rosalie as she started to accept that Alice was right. She feared of Felix and what would happen in their relationship.

-----

Felix was not one to pry, but he couldn't help but hide just outside their bedroom doorway as Rosalie dialed Alice's number. Rosalie has been different since she came home from baby-sitting for Alice, and he was eager to find out why.

"Yeah…about that, why didn't you tell me that you also asked Emmett to watch over AJ?" Felix heard Rosalie say; she was whispering. She obviously was trying to be careful.

_Emmett?_ Felix asked himself, and he was slightly disappointed that Rosalie didn't tell him that fact. Rosalie didn't want him to know about seeing Emmett yesterday, and it bothered him a lot. Felix inched a little closer to the door.

"Alice, Emmett and I are long over; we both have our own relationships now." Rosalie stated; something in her tone made Felix doubt.

He heard Rosalie turn off the phone and made his way to the kitchen. He tried to focus on other subjects, but his mind was not in synch. All he could think about now was what would become of his relationship with Rosalie, the woman he now loves with all his heart and soul.

-----

Emmett slammed the door behind him and made his way towards Alice's kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me that Rosalie was going to baby sit that kid, too?" He boomed.

Alice almost jumped when she heard Emmett's enraged voice. She turned to face him quickly; she knew that Emmett's temper would only heighten if she made him wait. "I just wanted to give you some time to talk to each other."

Emmett shook his head disappointedly. He can't believe that his sister would do something like that. "What the hell were you thinking, Alice?" Somehow, he felt that Alice was the one to blame for the return of his feelings for Rosalie.

Alice stood up from the stool; she knew that Emmett was downright mad. "I'm sorry. I won't do anything like that again."

"Damn it, Alice!" Emmett boomed again before he started to head out of his sister's house. He knew better than to stay there.

Alice felt scared at the way her brother shouted; his voice was really livid and deafening. This was one of the rare moments that Emmett was mad. She felt bad for what she did. She thought it was a good thing to do, but seeing her brother's reaction and remembering her conversation with Rosalie earlier this morning, Alice realized that it was about time that she let go of her brother and Rosalie.

Though a big part of her still wanted to make her brother and Rosalie whole again, she thought it would be better for everyone if she let them be. Only one thing was important to her right now: make her brother forgive her.

* * *

**A/N: Another filler chap. The next chapter will be a flashback chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

Jan. 17, 2009

Rosalie began to feel worried. Felix left the apartment earlier this morning, just after her phone conversation with Alice, and it was starting to get dark now. He didn't tell her where he was going, and that was what made Rosalie worry. They have been together for ten months now, and this was the first time Felix acted like this.

She tried reaching his cell, but it was turned off. Rosalie paced from one end of her room to the other, hoping every minute that Felix would enter the house. She waited and waited, but he never came. As much as Rosalie wanted to stay awake until Felix gets back, she drifted to the darkness and fell asleep.

-----

Flashback; May 5, 2005

Emmett Cullen meandered through the streets of New York to clear his mind. He had to make a decision…fast. He was torn between joining the military and following his father's wish for him to be a part of their family's business.

Although he was just twenty-one years old, fresh from college, he was already faced with tough decisions. Joining the military has been his dream since he was a kid; the thought of saving other people's lives meant so much to him. But his father's approval was also important to him, and no one would take care of their company if Emmett denies his father's offer.

When he came back to his senses, he was already at the lobby of his apartment, waiting for the next elevator ride.

He got inside the empty elevator and pressed the number of his floor.

"Hold the door!" a woman called out.

Of course, Emmett knew her, or at least knew her by her face. She was living at the same floor as he is, and this was the first time he noticed how charming she was. Her golden locks waved gently around her and framed her face perfectly, she was statuesque and stunning and undeniably hot.

"Emmett Cullen." He said and held out a hand.

The girl smiled and shook his hand. "Rosalie Hale. You and I live at the same floor, right?"

Emmett nodded and grinned. "How long have you been living here?"

Rosalie was about to reply, but the elevator suddenly stopped, and the emergency sign flashed. "Great." She groaned.

Rosalie Hale was just fresh from graduating from Brooklyn College of New York. At twenty-one years old, she felt like she made one great accomplishment in her life. Acting has been her passion since she was a child. She roamed around New York to find a possible theatre where she could work and found three. She took note of their audition schedules and headed straight back to her apartment. Now, she was stuck with her neighbor at the elevator.

"Two years." She said. "I've been here for two years."

Emmett smiled at her. "I've been here for four years. Come to think of it, this is actually the first time we talked to each other during the two years that we've been living here."

Rosalie giggled at his remark. Emmett saw the sparkle in her eyes, and that made his heart race faster than ever.

"The ironic thing is, we're having this conversation while we're stuck inside this elevator." Emmett added. He watched her as she smiled and how perfect her face looked like when she does that.

Rosalie took in the fact that Emmett was watching her every move, but she didn't care. It was as if she could be stuck in this elevator forever and let him stare and look at her with his dreamy brown eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

"Tell me something about you." Emmett said as he leaned back on the elevator wall. He hoped that it would take time before the elevator comes to life again. Even if she had let out only a few sentences, Emmett grew fond of her and her voice.

Rosalie did the same and smiled again as she leaned her back on the wall. "I was looking for theatres to work at earlier this day. I graduated from Brooklyn College of Arts."

"No way." Emmett said with a grin. "You're going to be an actress?"

Rosalie giggled again. She found it surprising that she barely knew Emmett, but he makes her giggle and smile easily.

"I think I should've brought a piece of paper with me." Emmett said with humor.

"What for?" Rosalie asked. She thought it was for her phone number.

Emmett looked at her with a goofy grin on his face, and Rosalie almost melted. There was something about him that made her feel relaxed and happy.

"For your signature. Come to think of it, five years later, when you're a huge actress, I can boast that I was the first person who got your autograph." Emmett joked.

Rosalie's melodic laugh echoed inside the elevator, and Emmett enjoyed every moment of it. As he watched her cheeks flush red, he was sure that something inside him had awakened. It was like love at first sight.

"How about you? Tell me something about you." Rosalie said when her laughter subsided.

"Well, I have a sister. She's pixie-like, and she lives with me at the apartment. You'll love her when you meet her. She's so full of energy." Emmett smiled as he pictured his sister. "Her name is Alice."

Rosalie suddenly bolted upright with a slight surprised look on her face. "Your sister is Alice? What a small world." She smiled to herself.

"You know her?" Emmett became interested by the way Rosalie reacted.

"I have a twin brother. His name is Jasper, and your sister has been going out with him for a month now."

Emmett chuckled as Rosalie explained it to him. It was just then when he remembered Alice introducing Jasper to him. The only resemblance he noticed between him and Rosalie were their blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

The elevator suddenly came back to life; it almost made Rosalie jump up. Emmett stood up quickly and offered his hand to Rosalie. Rosalie took it and couldn't help but smile as Emmett helped her stand up. The elevator door swung open and Rosalie made her way to her apartment door.

"Rosalie," Emmett called out on impulse as he watched her walk away. He wanted to spend more time with her. He debated with himself whether to ask Rosalie out or not.

Rosalie turned around to face Emmett with a smile, and that smile made Emmett almost drop to his knees.

"Go out to dinner with me, tomorrow night." He asked before he could even pass out and hoped that Rosalie would agree.

Rosalie smiled and blushed and looked at how adorable Emmett looked like. "Sure."

-----

Present; Jan. 17, 2009

"What are you so mad about?" Heidi asked Emmett as she sat on his lap.

Emmett was pulled away from the memory of his first meeting with Rosalie. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Not now, Heidi."

Heidi ignored Emmett's plea and started to kiss him on his neck down to his shoulder. Emmett pulled her away from him, careful enough not to be forceful.

"I said not now." His tone was firm. With one swift move, he removed Heidi from his lap and stood up.

Heidi pouted her lips like a little girl, but it did nothing to make Emmett tone down. It made him even more pissed off. Emmett and Heidi have been dating for a month and a half now, and he was about tired of putting up with her tantrums.

Without saying a word, Emmett left their apartment and meandered in the streets of New York. He stopped abruptly in front of the apartment where he and Rosalie met. It was also their home during their two-year relationship. Emmett could still remember what Rosalie was wearing when they first met each other.

He left that apartment a month after Rosalie left him, before he joined the military. Before he could even get more emotional, he started to walk away aimlessly, not knowing where he would end up.

After a half an hour of walking, Emmett ended up on Central Park. It was almost empty now, and the night sky was getting darker than ever. Emmett sat on one of the benches and savored his alone time.

The more he denied it, the more he realized that he never stopped loving Rosalie; he just learned how to cope without her. He buried his face between his hands as he thought of what Rosalie would say if he tells her that he still loves her. It tore him apart as he remembered that Rosalie was happy with another man now.


	10. Chapter 10

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

**Whoah. It took me so long before I had the chance to update. was kind of broken last week, and I had too many projects lined up. Anyway, I'm going to post the next chapter on Friday, and that's a promise. Hope you'll enjoy this one. :)**

**

* * *

**

Jan. 18, 2009

A low thud made Rosalie's eyes shot wide open. A single low thud. She silently crept out of her bed and took a wooden baseball bat hidden under her bed. Felix was still not home; and if that was Felix, he should have called out loud or announced his entrance. Rosalie opened her bedroom door and walked to the kitchen.

Rosalie let out a sigh of relief when she saw Alice looking for something inside her fridge. "You scared the hell out of me, Alice."

Alice turned her head to Rosalie and laughed when she saw the baseball bat in her hands. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Rosalie let go of the bat and walked over to Alice. "How did you get inside?"

Alice chuckled; Rosalie could be very funny at times like this. "You dated my brother for a long time; enough to make me know how you think." She smiled crookedly.

Rosalie pouted her lips playfully. "You found the key above the doorsill."

Alice laughed softly and nodded. She noticed something different about Rosalie. She looked like she hasn't had enough sleep; she began to wonder if it was because of what she did two days ago. "Are you okay, Rose?"

Rosalie tried to put on a happy mask, but her sigh failed her. "Felix hasn't come back home since yesterday."

Alice sighed and walked over to her friend to give her a hug. "Did you get into a fight?"

Rosalie shook her head. Frankly, she doesn't even have a damn clue as to why Felix left like that. But his clothes and other stuff were still there, and that made Rosalie sure that he would come back.

"Listen," Alice said as she pulled away from the woman she considers her best friend. "I'm sorry for what I did two days ago. I shouldn't have done that." She felt silly for saying she's sorry over something she's really not. "I really just wanted to give you and Emmett a chance to talk."

Rosalie took Alice's hand and squeezed it gently. "Just promise me that you'll never do something like that again."

-----

"Where have you been?!"

Heidi's octave-high demanding voice made Emmett bolt right up from the couch. _Here we go again_, he thought as he rubbed sleep off from his eyes. He closed his eyes again and sighed as he tried to remember how he got home last night. As his senses started to come back to normal, he realized he was drunk when he got home last night.

Heidi placed both her hands on each side of her hips as she watched Emmett get up. Emmett left their apartment without any word last night, and now she found him sleeping on the couch, and he obviously had a couple of drinks before he got home.

"Where have you been?" Heidi asked again, this time more impatient.

Emmett sighed and answered, not even looking at Heidi. "Out; I needed some time to think."

Heidi scoffed the moment she heard Emmett's answer. "Think about what? Or better yet, think about _whom_?" it sounded more sarcastic than she thought it would be.

Emmett jerked his head towards her with a skeptical look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Heidi threw her hands in the air and smirked. "You went out to think about Rosalie. Don't even deny it." Every time she looks at Emmett's eyes, it was Rosalie that she sees. It was obvious even on the first day they met; Emmett still wants Rosalie, and Heidi knew that he just doesn't want to admit it even to himself.

Emmett looked down on the floor as Heidi's response sunk deeper into him. It didn't even occur to him that it was that obvious; Rosalie still owns every part of him.

"I thought I could make you forget her, but you proved me wrong. You still love her, whether you admit it or not." With that, Heidi went to their room and grabbed her suitcase.

Emmett followed her to their bedroom and felt bad as he watched Heidi throw her clothes into her suitcase. "Are you sure about what you're doing?"

Heidi nodded without even looking at Emmett. "I can't play house with you when you're still in love with her." She took the last of her clothes from Emmett's closet and zipped her suitcase.

As far as Emmett was concerned, he wasn't really bothered that Heidi was going to leave. Yes, he enjoyed some of his days with her, but he never really learned to like her; Heidi deserves to have someone who will treat her the way she wants to be treated, and Emmett wasn't that person.

He waved good-bye to Heidi before she left his apartment. He took a shower and ate cereals and then took his car keys. He drove to Alice's house as fast as he could. He wanted to apologize at the way he acted before his sister yesterday.

Alice's smile faded in an instant when she saw Emmett on her porch. She thought Emmett was there to blame her again.

"Alice, I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday." Emmett said as soon as he saw Alice open the door.

Alice smiled again and walked to her brother. "I'm sorry for what I did, too."

Emmett wrapped his arms around his little sister and grinned. He really doesn't shout at Alice that much and that fact made him guiltier. All their life, he protected Alice more than any other brother could.

Alice felt a lot better now that Rosalie and her brother have forgiven her for what she did. She couldn't bear Emmett being mad at her.

"Heidi left me today." Emmett said as he pulled away from his sister.

Alice's joy doubled when she heard what her brother said.

-----

Rosalie flicked through the channels on her TV and started to feel uneasy again when her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall. It was already half-past eight in the evening and Felix was still not home yet. Her nerves were starting to get wiry and worried now.

She took the picture frame beside her and looked at the photo; it was a photo of her and Felix during their first day together on the apartment. She smiled at how happy they looked at the photo, and it made her wonder again what could have happened to make Felix leave without even telling her where he's headed.

A sudden soft knock on the door startled her. _Felix_, Rosalie thought. She placed the frame back on the side table beside the couch and skipped to the door excitedly.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find you and I collide_

_-- Collide, Howie Day_

Jan. 18, 2009

_A sudden soft knock on the door startled her. _Felix_, Rosalie thought. She placed the frame back on the side table beside the couch and skipped to the door excitedly._

Rosalie opened the door with a huge sweet smile on her face, ready to jump into Felix's arms. The man in front of her made her smile fade away. She never _expected_ that he would show up in front of her apartment. She never _thought_ that he would show up in front of her apartment.

"Emmett…" the name almost came out as a whisper.

Emmett's lips curved into a small smile as Rosalie said his name. It was the first time she said his name since they met again, and it made him feel better. It made his whole day. For the last three hours, he was deliberating whether to go talk to Rosalie or not. He made the decision to talk to her and asked Alice where Rosalie was living, and Alice was very happy to give that information to Emmett.

Rosalie watched as Emmett smiled; it almost made her drop to her knees. That was the same smile that made her fall in love with him. "Wh…what are you doing here?"

Emmett took a deep breath and started to muster all the courage in him. "I need to talk to you, Rose."

_Rose_…it was the first time that Rosalie heard him say her name since they met again at Jasper's party. The way he said it was full of longing, and it made Rosalie's heart race faster. The wiser part of her told Rosalie to ask him to leave, but the better part of her won and she opened the door wider to make way for Emmett.

Rosalie headed to the couch and motioned for Emmett to sit down on the couch, and Emmett followed her. He took a moment before he started to tell Rosalie the reason behind his sudden visit. He just wanted to look at her now and take note of every part of her face.

"You must be wondering why I'm here." He finally spoke.

Rosalie let out a small smile; Emmett still has a way of making her feel relaxed and comfortable. "Yeah, pretty much."

Emmett looked at Rosalie with sincere eyes. He burned his gaze straight to her piercing blue eyes. "I don't think I have ever told you how I felt the first time we met. Do you still remember that day?"

Rosalie couldn't help but smile as she thought of that fateful day when she got stuck on the elevator with Emmett.

Emmett smiled at the memory of that day, too. "You were so pretty and your eyes were fascinating, I felt like I could lose myself in them."

Rosalie's heart began to pound faster; this was a feeling she haven't felt in a lifetime. Unwelcome feelings started to meddle inside her. She wanted Emmett to stop because she knew where this was heading, but she couldn't. The bigger part of her wanted to let Emmett talk about how he feels about her.

Emmett began to wonder if he should continue this. Rosalie looked like she was being torn, and he didn't want to see her like that. But still, he wanted to let her know how he feels.

"I never used to believe in love at first sight, but that day when our eyes met, my heart raced and felt like it would burst out of my chest. It was like the home run feeling; that jump over the fence feeling. I immediately fell in love." Emmett paused and reached for Rosalie's hand.

A single tear drop escaped from Rosalie's eye as she felt Emmett's hand take hers. It had been two years since she last felt his hand on hers, and it made her feel ecstatic. It was as if she was an addict and Emmett's touch was her heroine. She suddenly had the feeling that she doesn't want to let go of him anymore.

Emmett pressed his lips softly on the back of Rosalie's hand and smiled at her. "I have been in love with you since that day and I still am, even though we've gone our separate ways. You will always be my greatest love, Rosie."

Rosalie fought back the tears that wanted desperately to come out of her. She didn't want to ruin this moment. As she listened to Emmett's words, her feelings for him slowly started to unfold. She tried to force it back, but her feelings towards Emmett were as strong as a brick wall.

Rosalie looked deep into Emmett's warm brown eyes and smiled. For the first time in two years, she felt like she was home again. Emmett felt the same way, too. And before he could even think, he leaned closer to Rosalie and pressed his lips softly onto her lips.

_*A/N: Try to imagine this scene with the chorus of the song Iris [by Goo Goo Dolls], or Collide [by Howie Day] as the background song. I can't help but giggle and smile. I just personally think that the chorus of those songs fit the scene of their first kiss since they broke up perfectly. _*

One of Emmett's hands caressed Rosalie's cheek as he kissed and leaned closer to her, while his other hand reached the small of her back as he slowly laid her on the couch. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck and kissed him back with passion and longing.

Emmett missed the way Rosalie kissed him and had been dying to kiss her again since they broke up, and he felt great now that she was kissing him back. He savored every moment of it. Rosalie tightened her arms around Emmett's neck and pulled him closer to her, not wanting to let go of him.

They finally stopped kissing each other to catch their breath, and Emmett couldn't help but smile as he helped Rosalie sit up again. Rosalie was blushing now, and she couldn't help but love and treasure the burning sensation that Emmett left on her lips.

Emmett looked and watched Rosalie as she stared at him, and he knew exactly what the look on her face meant: she was happy. But her face suddenly became dull when her eyes landed on something behind Emmett. Emmett turned around and saw a photo of Rosalie and Felix.

"Oh god…" Rosalie whispered. Just when she thought everything was going to be fine, she saw the photo of her and Felix she was holding before Emmett came in. She suddenly felt guilty and confused at the same time.

Emmett knew at that instant that it was his cue to leave now. Although he doesn't want to leave Rosalie now, he stood up against his will and held Rosalie's hand and then kissed her forehead.

Rosalie watched as Emmett walked out of her apartment and tears of confusion started to roll down her face.

-----

Felix left the apartment to have some time to think through some things concerning Rosalie. Ever since Emmett came back, she became uneasy and that bothered him a lot. He felt guilty for leaving Rosalie without saying anything, but he desperately needed the time to be alone.

As he walked to their apartment door, Felix heard a male voice inside their room, and it wasn't Jasper's. He silently crept closer to the door.

"_I have been in love with you since that day and I still am, even though we've gone our separate ways. You will always be my greatest love, Rosie."_

It was Emmett; Felix was sure of it. He turned the knob of the door as silent as he could, and the scene happening inside his apartment almost made his heart stop beating. The last thing he needed right now was to see Emmett kissing Rosalie. He closed the door silently and walked away…heartbroken.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

Well, sorry for keeping you waiting. I just had lots of stuff to do - projects and final exams. Thank God that's over now; yay, vacation! And yes, that means faster uploads. So, to risehalloween (did I get your name correctly?), here's the next chapter. I hope you won't get bummed by the sudden twist in this story. Enjoy reading. :)

* * *

Jan. 19, 2009

After hours of thinking, Felix went back to the apartment last night hoping that Emmett wasn't there anymore. To his delight, Emmett was gone and he found Rosalie sleeping on their bed. He didn't sleep much that night; he kept on tossing and turning. He was thankful that Rosalie didn't wake up.

It was around 8:30 in the morning when Rosalie woke back to reality. She kept her eyes closed for a moment and wondered if she made the right thing by kissing Emmett. She sighed as she recalled how wonderful it felt to have Emmett in her arms even for just a brief moment, but it also made her feel guilty.

Rosalie sensed that she wasn't alone in her room, and that was what made her open her eyes. Felix was beside her, watching her sleep peacefully. He smiled when Rosalie opened her eyes, though Rosalie could tell that it was a sad smile.

"Where have you been?" Rosalie blurted out; her worries over the last few days caught up on her.

Felix tucked a stray strand of Rosalie's hair behind her ear and smiled weakly. He had been thinking about this for the last five hours, and he knew that it was the only way left for him to keep Rosalie. "Marry me."

It came out almost as a whisper.

-----

"You _what?!_" Alice asked dubiously over the phone.

Rosalie sighed and closed her eyes. "Felix asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

_I can't believe this_, Alice thought as Rosalie stated again what she had said. Last night, her brother came to her house with a happy smile on his face; it was the first time in years that Alice saw Emmett genuinely happy. This was clearly not going to be good news for him.

"Alice, are you still there?" Rosalie asked when Alice didn't speak for about forty seconds. She had expected this reaction from Alice even before she dialed the phone.

Alice cleared her throat. "Yeah, still here. Why did you say yes?" Doubt and regret and disappointment were obvious in Alice's tone.

Rosalie felt a lump on her throat; she had been asking herself that same question since Felix asked her to marry him. "…because we've been through a lot and I don't want to disappoint him." It was the best Rosalie could come up with.

"You've been together for only ten months, Rose. Tell me you're kidding."

Rosalie sighed as she reflected on what Alice said. Now that she mentioned it, she thought that Felix might be rushing things. "It's just an engagement," Rosalie began to explain again. "Who knows, maybe we'll get married a year or two later?"

"An engagement is like sticking an 'I'm off the market' banner on your face. Are you even sure that you want to marry Felix?" Alice asked. She couldn't contain her disappointment and irritation. How could Rosalie choose her ten-month boyfriend than her brother?

Before Rosalie could respond, Alice sighed. "Look, Rose, I'm sorry if I acted like that. I have to go; Emmett's here."

-----

Emmett entered Alice's house with a noticeable smile; he couldn't wipe it off of his face. He couldn't believe that Rosalie kissed him back last night, and he was sure enough that he can make his way back to her. The only problem was Felix. Emmett thought that if he and Rosalie were meant to be together, then Felix will be out of the picture in a matter of time. Heck, it sounded so selfish, but it was the only thing that Emmett could think of.

Alice had just ended a phone conversation when Emmett entered her house; he didn't seem to notice, though. He walked towards his sister with a huge smile plastered on his face, and Alice felt the joy that was radiating from Emmett's presence.

"I just finished talking to Rose…" Alice started. She knew it would be better if she told her brother now, because she knows that Rosalie won't do it any time soon.

Emmett propped himself on Alice's couch and smiled when he heard Rosalie's name. "What did she tell you?" For some reason, Emmett thought that what Rosalie told Alice was their kiss last night.

Alice sat down beside her brother with a worried look on her face, which made Emmett frown. "You're not going to like what I'm going to say." Alice said, searching for the right words to say.

Emmett leaned closer to his sister.

Alice took a deep sigh and closed her eyes, and then looked straight into Emmett's eyes. "Rosalie called to tell me that…Felix asked her to marry him." Resentment was still traceable in Alice's voice.

Emmett blinked a couple of times, as if he couldn't process what he heard. But the look on his sister's face told him that it was true and genuine. "What…what did Rosalie say?"

Alice reached for her brother's hand. "I'm sorry, Em."

The sad look on Alice's face was enough to crush Emmett apart. _Rosalie's getting married…_ Does that mean that what happened between them last night meant nothing to Rosalie? Hundreds of questions flooded his mind, it almost made him nauseous. He looked again at Alice, who was still looking sad.

"When are they getting married?" Emmett asked with a weak tone.

"There's no date yet."

_There's still time, _Emmett thought to himself. "I'll see you later, Alice." Emmett said, and without saying another word, he dashed out of Alice's house.

Alice wanted to ask him where he was going, but Emmett looked like he was in a hurry. Alice felt sorry for her brother.

-----

Felix pretended to watch TV, but truth be told, he was feeling weird and awkward and guilty. He asked Rosalie to marry him for his own sake, and he knew that Rosalie's 'yes' was not heartfelt. He knew that Rosalie was just too kind to reject him. And that's the biggest reason why he's feeling guilty.

From the couch, Felix could hear Rosalie singing softly in the kitchen while chopping something. She volunteered to cook for tonight, and Felix had no choice but to sulk in guilt while waiting. Sitting on the couch also made him remember what he saw the night before.

Felix jumped out of the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to let me help you with that?" He asked with a pleasing smile on his face.

Rosalie looked at him and returned his smile, and then shook her head. "Let me prepare dinner tonight – alone. You've been doing this for a long time now."

Felix walked closer to Rosalie and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He could see clearly that her eyes were distant and sad.

"Are you sure about the engagement? I think you're not yet ready." He asked with a soft but sweet tone.

Rosalie looked at him for a second and then rested her head on Felix's broad chest. "I think I'm sure… I don't know… I don't want to disappoint you."

Felix kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around Rosalie's shoulder. "I know you don't." He whispered.

A sudden knock on the front door startled them. Rosalie straightened up and went back to chopping onions while Felix went to check the door.

When he opened the door, he was completely startled with the face he saw. The man's dark hair were somewhat unruly, his eyes wary, but his dimples were still evident. They just stood facing each other for a moment before Felix finally cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Felix asked clearly.

Emmett gazed right through Felix's eyes. "I need to talk to Rosalie."

Felix felt a lump in his throat. How could Emmett still look so undisturbed in front of him? Isn't Emmett scared of him? Felix snapped himself out of his stupid questions. "She's not here."

"I'm not going to tell you again. I need to talk to Rosalie. And I know she's there." Emmett replied bluntly. He was trying hard not to lose his temper. He didn't want to hurt Felix.

Felix shifted his weight from his left heel to his right. He knew that Emmett was just trying to be formal and polite, but still, he didn't want him to talk to Rosalie. "She's not here. Sorry."

Felix was about to close the door but Emmett held the door just in time before Felix could close it. Rosalie heard the door thud and rushed to the living room. There she saw Emmett keeping the door open with his arm. The first thought that came to her mind was that Felix was trying to keep Emmett out of their house.

Emmett's face lightened when he saw Rosalie. Felix saw that change and felt a pang of jealousy. Before Felix could say anything, Rosalie patted his shoulder.

"I'll talk to him. You can go to the kitchen if you like." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

Felix nodded. He had no other choice but to obey Rosalie. He went to the kitchen like an obedient boy and left Rosalie and Emmett behind.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

I know you guys would probably be mad at me for this chapter. Uhh...I do hope that you'd still stick with this fic after reading this chapter. I wanted to write something else, but this idea just wouldn't go out of my mind, so I ended up with this. I'm kinda bracing myself now for pitchforks and negative comments, haha; kidding. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. On with the story...

* * *

Jan. 19, 2009; 4:50 pm

Rosalie waited until Felix was out of the room before she turned to face Emmett. She motioned for him to enter their house and sit at the couch and followed close behind him.

"Rose, is it true?" Emmett asked as he sat down without removing his gaze from Rosalie.

Rosalie couldn't look at him straight in the eye. She looked at her hands and clasped them together. "Yes." She replied almost as a whisper.

The lump on Emmett's throat grew bigger, but he still did not remove his eyes from Rosalie. He reached for her hands and held it in his. "Do you honestly love him, Rose? Because I don't think you love him." Emmett said with utter sincerity.

Rosalie kept her eyes focused on the way Emmett wrapped her hands in his. "Em, we both have to move on. I can't disappoint Felix."

"Is that the best you can come up with, Rose?" Emmett can't hide his disappointment anymore. "What about me? Aren't you afraid of disappointing me?" His voice grew a little louder.

Afraid of getting into a fight with Emmett, Rosalie closed her eyes and gently squeezed Emmett's hand. "You're better off without me. You have to live without me now."

Emmett placed a hand on Rosalie's cheek and rubbed it gently. Rosalie couldn't help but look deep into Emmett's eyes.

"It's not that I can't live without you." Emmett said. "It's just that I don't even want to _try_."

Tears started to roll down Rosalie's cheeks; she couldn't help it anymore. Emmett was quick to react; he wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry Em…but I've already said yes." Rosalie said as she cried her eyes out.

Without saying another word, Emmett leaned forward and kissed Rosalie passionately. Rosalie didn't mind it; she kissed him back. When Emmett stepped back, Rosalie saw the tears threatening to stroll down Emmett's face.

"You'll always be my one true love…" Rosalie whispered and then gently caressed Emmett's cheek. "But our time was done…"

Emmett held Rosalie's hand and kissed it. He doesn't know how he would react; she said he's her one true love, but she doesn't want to be with him. He felt happy and heartbroken at the same time. He looked again at Rosalie, and he could clearly see that she meant what she said. With one last look, Emmett whispered "Goodbye" and then walked away.

Rosalie watched as Emmett's figure faded away in the distance. For a minute, she stood alone by the door, trying to muster herself up again. She was heartbroken, but what else can she do? She shut Emmett out of her life. _It's time to start a new chapter_, she told herself.

-----

5:10 pm

_How can I possibly live without her?_ Emmett asked himself. Among the two of them, he was the one who wanted to fight for his feelings. He didn't want to let her go, but what else can he do? She wouldn't let him get back to her life now. How could she possibly do that?

After his talk with Rosalie, Emmett drove around the city until the sky got dark. He ended up in a downtown bar and luckily, only a few people were there.

Emmett ordered another round of beer. He was going to get wasted tonight; no one can ever stop him. He downed the whole bottle of beer within no time and ordered another one again. The bartender wanted to stop giving him beer, but he got an angry glare from Emmett.

He started to imagine his life without Rosalie. Just by imagining it, he already felt like he was burning. It hurts him so much. Unwanted tears flooded his cheeks; he couldn't contain his feelings anymore. The bartender in front of him felt sorry for him. Of course, the bartender has seen this exact scene many times before from various people, but when he saw Emmett, he felt like he was going to cry too.

Emmett felt like he was drowning, and no one could ever save him. He felt tortured…by the woman he truly loves. It felt like hell, but he tried to overcome it. He couldn't do anything to make Rosalie his again. He ordered another beer and another and another until he felt like exploding.

-----

10:34 pm

Rosalie had just finished taking a bath. Felix was downstairs, watching a baseball game. Ever since Emmett's visit earlier, she couldn't think properly. Honestly, she felt stupid. Why did she let go of the person she really loves?

Time changes everything.

That was the best reason she could come up with. Yeah, what she did was stupid. It sucks. Now, as she was staring at herself in the mirror, she remembered her first date with Emmett.

It was pretty much obvious even from the beginning; they liked each other instantly. They both felt like giddy love-struck teenagers, and Rosalie enjoyed every moment she spent with Emmett. But as they grew up and started to have bigger responsibilities, they drew apart and ended up being torn apart.

It sucks. Rosalie felt like she didn't do anything right since she broke up with Emmett. She was living a lie; saying yes to her boyfriend now even if the one she loves was Emmett. She wanted to hit herself badly. She felt sorry for herself. She felt sorry for Emmett. She blamed herself for everything that happened between her and Emmett.

Just as she decided to go to bed, Rosalie's phone buzzed angrily on the table. She checked the screen; it was Emmett. She deliberated whether to answer it or not. She chose not to. But after five minutes of ignoring Emmett's calls, Rosalie finally gave in and answered it.

"Rose?" Emmett asked right after Rosalie answered the phone.

Rosalie immediately noticed the sluggish tone of Emmett's voice. "Em…" She didn't know what to say. She doesn't even know why he was calling. All she could say was his name. As she waited for him to reply, she heard music from Emmett's end of the line, as well as voices of other people. She started to worry.

"Rose, I'm drunk and…pathetic. Please…please come here. Please." Emmett said. It was obvious in his tone that he was drunk and probably half-conscious. He tried calling Alice first, but her phone was busy. He didn't have any choice but to call Rosalie.

Worry and panic instantly hit Rosalie. She got up and rushed towards her closet to get dressed. "Where are you Em?"

There was a long pause, but Rosalie managed to wait. About a minute passed and Emmett still did not respond; only a rustling sound could be heard. Rosalie became more worried.

Just before she was about to say Emmett's name again, she heard him groan. "Uh…I think the bar's name is Pink Flamingo…something like that. Its downtown."

"Okay. Hang in there, Em. I'm coming." Rosalie said as she donned her coat and rushed down the stairs.

Felix heard the loud thud of Rosalie's heels on the stairs; it was obvious that she was in a hurry. He jumped out of the couch and rushed to the staircase. He saw Rosalie dressed up and shoving her car keys to her bag.

"Where are you going?" Felix asked, overly concerned with Rosalie's actions.

Rosalie jerked her head towards Felix and stared at him for a moment; she didn't want to tell him where she was going. She looked away from him and began to shove her purse and other stuff into her bag. "Uh…something's up with Jasper. I think he and Alice had a fight. I'm going to check on him."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Felix offered as he walked up to Rosalie. A feeling of dread started to build up in his gut; he was sure that something else was going on, but he just shrugged it off. He knew how close Rosalie and Jasper is, so it was normal for Rosalie to worry for Jasper.

Rosalie shook her head and kissed Felix on his cheek. "I'll be okay. Don't wait up for me." She hurried out of their apartment and rushed to her car. She drove as fast as she could and had little difficulties in finding the bar where Emmett is at.

When she got inside the bar, only a couple of people were there. She saw Emmett by the counter and hurried towards him. He was indeed drunk like hell; thank God he was half conscious. Rosalie helped him to get inside her car.

Just right after he got inside Rosalie's car, Emmett passed out. Rosalie tried to wake him up so she could ask him his address, but he didn't move even an inch. Rosalie decided to get him to the nearest motel; it was the only thing she could think of at that moment.

Luckily, she found a motel a couple of blocks away from the bar and got a room for Emmett. She almost dragged him towards the room and laid him on the bed.

"Rose…please don't leave." Emmett whispered, half awake.

Rosalie couldn't really leave him like that. She started to remove his shoes and then his shirt. After that, she went to the bathroom and found a small bowl and filled it with water. She went back to Emmett and started to freshen his body up by wiping a damp cloth gently on his face, and then towards his neck to his chest.

Emmett groggily opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Rosalie tried to make him lie down, but Emmett was stronger.

"Rose…thanks." Emmett whispered as he looked at Rosalie. He took the towel from her hands and placed it on the bowl on the bedside table. "God, I probably look silly right now." He said as he buried his face in his hands.

Rosalie chuckled softly. "No, you don't. And you don't have to thank me…you should sleep and take a rest."

Emmett smiled, and Rosalie couldn't help but think of how charming Emmett was. His dimples reminded her of the many reasons why she fell in love with him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

When Rosalie realized that they were staring at each other, she looked away and decided get off the bed, but before she could get anywhere, Emmett was suddenly on top of her, kissing her.

The rational part of her was the first to react; she tried to push Emmett away, but he was much stronger than her. As Emmett moved from her lips to her neck, she gave in and started kissing him back. As the moments passed, they started not to care about anything; all they thought about was the feeling of each other's touch. It was like a drug, and they both were soon addicted.

Nothing could stop them now; they were all alone in a motel room – no pictures of present boyfriends to make them feel guilty. Rosalie's fingers ran through Emmett's bare shoulders down to his chest, and then to his perfect abs as he kissed her passionately.

Emmett started to remove Rosalie's shirt while Rosalie fumbled for his belt and started to unhook it. One thing led to another. They moved as if it was choreographed; one smooth move after another. Emmett was gentle with her, and Rosalie liked it. They couldn't stop…they don't want to. As their bodies entwined, they became more wrapped up in each other's touch.

When Rosalie woke up the next morning, she was greeted by the sun streaming in from the window. She blinked a couple of times and stretched her arms. She was feeling ecstatic, and she couldn't' shrug it off. She sat up and was surprised to see Emmett asleep to her. It was only then when she realized she was naked, and only the sheets were covering her body. Memories of what happened last night flooded her head.

Rosalie watched the steady rise and fall of Emmett's chest as he breathed, and she felt complete. And then it dawned on her – Felix was probably waiting for her to come home. She hated moments like that when she was with Emmett and then Felix would suddenly pop in her mind. She cursed herself for getting herself into that situation.

She gently got out of the bed and took a quick shower. When she was dressed up and decent again, she checked her phone. 5 missed calls from Felix. She sighed and then wrote a note for Emmett and then left the motel room.

When Emmett woke up two hours later, he was surprised to see the space next to him empty. Sure, he was drunk last night, but he was well aware of what happened between him and Rosalie. He looked around the unfamiliar room and groaned. His head throbbed like someone was drilling into it; hang-over.

He ignored the pain and sat up, and that was when he saw a piece of paper lying on the bedside table. He unfolded it and instantly recognized Rosalie's beautiful fancy writing.

_Em,_

_I know you're probably mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye to you, but…it's really hard for me to say goodbye to you. We've said goodbye to each other many times now, and I don't want the both of us to go through that again. I'm sorry…I really am. What happened between us last night was something I will not forget. You know that I love you, but I have to go my own way now._

_Rose_

Emmett's head throbbed harder as the pain of having to let go of Rosalie came back to him. He hated it, but what else could he do? He lay back down on the bed and buried his face into the pillow as he tried to block out everything he felt.

* * *

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

**It's been a while since I last updated this story, and I think I lost some of my readers because of that. Anyway, thanks to all those who kept urging me to update. I've been so busy with college and my part time job; I didn't have much time to work on my stories. So here I am again with a new update. Hmm…do you want me to finish this fic before the wedding or extend it to maybe a few years later thingy? Tell me what you think. Much Love.**

**BTW, this is just a filler chapter.**

**On with the story…**

* * *

Jan. 31, 2009

Felix couldn't help but be suspicious of Rosalie; two weeks ago, she left the house in a hurry and didn't come home until the next morning. She said it was because of Jasper, but Felix still couldn't shrug off the feeling of dread in his gut.

He watched Rosalie as she talked to their wedding planner; but he couldn't really tell if she was really happy to marry him. Now that they have decided a date for their wedding, Rosalie had been pretty much busy with their wedding details.

"I want to surprise them." He heard Rosalie say.

"We can give away the invitations three weeks before your wedding. Is that good enough?" the wedding planner, Nina, replied.

Rosalie nodded and smiled. She handed Nina the brochure of wedding invitations and pointed her finger to a photo of an invitation. "I like this one."

The wedding planner nodded and wrote something on her organizer.

"And we want the wedding to be simple but romantic," Felix added.

Nina nodded again and closed her journal. "Well, I think that's enough for today. I'll call you about the flowers and other details."

Both Felix and Rosalie nodded and then made their way out of the planner's office. They headed to a restaurant and had lunch there. Rosalie didn't say much, unless Felix asked her something. It bothered him a lot.

-----

Emmett slumped on the couch as he flicked through the channels on his TV and ended up watching The Patriot in HBO. The movie was already half through when his phone rang. He didn't even bother to check who the caller was; he just answered it right away.

"Hey, it's me, James," the man on the other line said.

Emmett instantly recognized the voice of James. He met James at the military camp three years ago. He was Emmett's closest friend there. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you. It's been a long time since we talked. How are you?"

Emmett turned of the TV and sighed. "Fine, I guess. How about you?"

James had to stifle a scoff when he heard Emmett's reply; he knew him long enough to know that Emmett usually keeps his problems to himself. And by the tone of Emmett's voice now, James was pretty sure that Emmett's troubled.

"I'm fine, too. Anyway, I got a call from Sarge; he asked if we want to go on duty."

Emmett suddenly came back to life. He sat up and became more interested in what James has to say. "Where and how long?"

"Iraq. Six months; I don't know, but if you want you could extend," James replied quickly.

Maybe this was what Emmett was waiting for. Something to put his focus on…something that could make him stop thinking of Rosalie, so he asked James a couple of more questions. James told him that they were granted two months to prepare before hanging up the phone.

_I have to go my own way now,_ he remembered the last line on the note Rosalie left him at the motel.

"Okay Rose, I'll go my own way now too," Emmett said to no one in particular.

He called their Sarge and told him that he was going to accept the offer and fight in Iraq. The next number he dialed was Alice's.

"Hey Em!" Alice greeted right after she answered Emmett's call.

Emmett chuckled at his sister's vibrancy. "Sarge called and -"

Alice didn't even let Emmett finish his sentence. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Emmett sighed; he felt bad for ruining his sister's enthusiasm. "But I still have two months to spend before I go to Iraq."

"Iraq? Tell me you're kidding, Em. It's dangerous there." Worry was obvious in her tone.

"But I have to leave…you know…I need something that will remove Rose inside my head," he said with a low sad tone.

Alice caught his tone and sighed; she sympathized for her brother. "Do you want me to come over there?"

"No, I'm okay. Promise me one thing, Alice."

"What is it?"

Emmett pulled himself together and took a deep breath. "Don't tell Rose anything about this, okay?"

Alice sighed. "Okay. I promise."

-----

"Rose, do you have a minute?" Felix asked as he entered their bedroom.

Rosalie looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Felix.

Felix sat down beside her and looked at her eyes, searching for something he doesn't even know. Truth be told, he felt like Rosalie was just doing this because she couldn't turn him down.

"Is there a problem?" she asked and reached for his hand.

Felix managed to let out a small smile and squeezed her hand gently. "I just…" he couldn't bear to ask her what really happened two weeks ago; something deep inside him told him that he isn't going to like the answer. "I'm just very happy to have you in my life right now."

Rosalie smiled and leaned closer to Felix to give him a soft peck on his lips. For some unknown reason, Felix felt that he was wrong and that Rosalie agreed to marry him because she wants to.

Felix fought off the negatives thoughts in his mind and tried to picture his future with Rosalie. But for some inexplicable reason, all he got was a blank page; he couldn't picture his future with Rosalie.


	15. Chapter 15

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)*******

**Thanks to everyone who bothered to give me a review. :)**

* * *

March 10, 2009

It's been a month and a half now since Emmett got a call from James, telling him that they've been tagged to go to Iraq. For one whole month, Emmett kept on thinking if he did the right thing by agreeing to go to Iraq. For one whole month, he slowly began to erase Rosalie in his life.

"Em, are you really sure that you want to go to Iraq?" Alice pulled Emmett from his thoughts.

Emmett looked at his sister, who looked very scared, and patted her shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure. I've told you that a thousand times already."

"But," Alice protested. She really did not want her brother to go away again. "Iraq is a very dangerous place. You could get killed."

He chuckled and was amazed at how dedicated Alice was; she wasn't really going to let him leave the country. "I knew the cons of joining the military even before I signed up to join the military. You know me; I won't let myself get killed by some terrorist."

Alice gave up and sighed; she really couldn't change her brother's mind. "Rose and I went dress shopping yesterday," she blurted out. She bit her lower lip the instant she said those words. She knew it would just make Emmett feel bad.

"Oh…so she's really going to marry that guy," he said with a sad voice. _You shouldn't bother yourself anymore; move on,_ he thought to himself. "Well, I don't really care anymore."

Alice regretted everything that has happened between Emmett and Rosalie. If only she could do something to make them realize how perfect they are for each other…

"How about you and Jasper? When are you going to tie the knot?" Emmett asked just to remove the topic about Rosalie.

Alice smiled. "We're not planning on getting married any time soon. We're happy with what we have right now. Anyway, Em, Jasper and I are going to hold a dinner party tomorrow night."

"Who else did you invite?"

Alice played with her fingers as she thought of a way to tell this to her brother. "Mom, Dad and…Rosalie."

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"Well, Mom wanted to see her again…you know how much she and Rose bonded back then," she replied. "Don't get mad at me."

Emmett reached for Alice's shoulder and patted it. "I'll come."

After an hour or so, Alice left the house. Emmett was all alone again. He felt so lonely and shattered. Truth be told, he couldn't make himself forget Rosalie. How could he possibly do that? She was the only he loved deeply.

Even when he closes his eyes, the only thing he could see through the darkness is Rosalie. He let the darkness engulf him and fell asleep.

-----

Now that the wedding invitations were finally sent to their friends, there was nothing left to do but wait for the wedding day and make sure that everything will go smoothly as planned. Just one more week before the big day.

Rosalie spent almost the whole afternoon cleaning their house. Felix went to Florida do get his parents and will be back two days from now. The last part of the house that was left to be cleaned was her closet.

She threw some old clothes to a box and decided to give it to charity, as well as some of her old shoes. She was almost done when she stumbled upon a big white box. She opened it and gasped softly when she saw the pictures inside.

Emmett's photos…their photos when they were still together. A single tear drop ran down her cheeks as she closed the box. For some unknown reason, she decided not to throw the box away.

Her phone buzzed angrily on the wooden floor and startled her. She pulled herself together before answering her phone. Alice's number was flashing on the screen.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" she tried to sound nonchalant.

"Hi Rose…do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

Rosalie smiled. "Well, Felix won't be home until a couple of days so…yeah, sure."

"One more thing…Emmett's coming too. As well as Mom and Dad."

Rosalie bit her lower lip at the sound of Emmett's name and deliberated for a moment. "I'll come, Alice. It's been a long time since I last saw your Mom."

Rosalie heard Alice giggle with delight at the other end of the line. "That's great! We'll be waiting for you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye," Rosalie replied before hitting the 'End' button of her phone.

She quickly rummaged through her closet to find an appropriate dress for dinner and then slumped on the floor. The thought of eating dinner with Emmett made her feel somewhat…excited.

-----

Rosalie looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She looks wonderful, as usual. Her little black dress looked good enough for the dinner. She grabbed her coat and purse and drove off to Alice's house.

Emmett's car was already there when she arrived. She took a deep breath and told herself to act normal tonight. She pressed the doorbell and within a couple of seconds, Jasper opened it.

"Rose, you look wonderful," he said as he wrapped his twin sister in a tight hug. "Everyone's waiting for you."

Rosalie smiled and returned her brother's warm embrace. Jasper ushered her to the dining area where Alice was, preparing the table.

Alice looked at Rosalie from head to toe. "Felix is really lucky to have you," she gushed. "You look perfect!"

Jasper suddenly cleared his throat. Both Alice and Rosalie turned to look at him. Alice felt silly when she saw Emmett standing behind Jasper. He obviously heard what Alice said about Felix being lucky to have Rosalie.

"Oh…" Alice whispered as she bit her tongue. She totally forgot that Emmett was with them. Her eyes darted from Emmett to Rosalie. Emmett looked somewhat uneasy, while Rosalie looked tense.

"Rosalie?" a female's voice broke the silence between them. It was Esme, Emmett and Alice's mother.

Rosalie looked towards her and smiled faintly. Esme walked towards Rosalie and gave her a warm embrace. "It's so good to see you again," she whispered as she rubbed Rosalie's back.

Rosalie returned the hug. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Esme pulled away and looked at Rosalie from head to toe, as if searching for any changes in her appearance. "You lost weight, didn't you? Is your fiancé taking good care of you?"

Rosalie looked around the room. Alice was wrapped in Jasper's arms and they both looked concerned, while Emmett was looking down on the floor.

"Um, yes…" she replied. She looked again at Alice with a 'help me' look on her face.

Alice cleared her throat and pulled away from Jasper's arms. "I think it's a good time now to have dinner."

Emmett sighed and went to the kitchen. He now thought that it was a bad idea to have dinner with his family and Rosalie. All he heard since Rosalie arrived was 'Felix blah blah blah'.

He leaned on the kitchen counter and closed his eyes. He couldn't remove Rosalie's image inside his mind, even if he tried his very best, especially now that Rosalie was in front of him, looking so beautiful in her black dress.

Jasper came inside the kitchen with a sorry look on his face. He obviously knows how Emmett feels. "I'm so sorry for putting you in this position," he said.

Emmett shrugged and smiled. "It's okay. Let's set these dishes on the table."

Emmett and Jasper came into the dining hall with the dishes and after saying grace, they all started to eat.

"Emmett, your father told me that you're going to leave the company again," Esme said.

Emmett toyed with his steak and planned on changing the topic.

"He's going to -" Alice said, but she shut her mouth when she saw Emmett's warning look. She almost forgot that she's not supposed to tell anyone that he's going back to the military.

"I'm going to London…to take a vacation," Emmett said.

Unfortunately, Rosalie sensed that he was lying. But instead of making a big deal out of it, she just kept quiet. She's not in his life anymore.

"So Rosalie, what are your plans after you get married?" Carlisle, Emmett and Alice's father, asked.

Emmett almost choked; it was as if the steak he was chewing got stuck in his throat. Why do they have to ask her about her wedding in front of me? Can't they see that Rosalie and I are in an awkward stage right now?

Rosalie chuckled nervously as she looked around the room. "Well…I don't know yet."

Esme reached for Rosalie's hand across the table and held it gently. "You know, it was so much better when you and Emmett were together," she said sincerely.

"Mom," Emmett warned. "She's getting married, and we're not getting back together okay?"

Alice and Rosalie were both shocked by Emmett's reaction. He was so livid and obviously disappointed. Esme gasped softly and looked at her son with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, honey," she said as she looked through her son's deep brown eyes. As a mother, she knew and felt his sorrow.

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence. Rosalie kept darting glances towards Emmett, who looked so distressed.

Emmett wasn't really surprised that this night turned so awkward and uncomfortable. Right after dinner, he secluded himself from his family and Rosalie. They were in the living room, while he opted to stay outside at the garden.

He toyed with his wine as he watched his family bond with Rosalie through the window. There she was, looking so beautiful, yet he could see that something was bothering her even from afar.

He watched as her hair gently waves each time she laughs, and how her eyes look so pained even when she was smiling.

It sucks not to be able to do anything.

It sucks to just watch her from afar.

And at that moment, Emmett knew that his heart was chained to Rosalie, no matter how far they are from each other. At that moment, he knew what he had to do. _Now or never,_ he thought.

Now or never.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)*******

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to my readers and to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. You guys are the best. :)**

* * *

March 10, 2009

"Oh, I remember that day," Rosalie said as she stared at a photo of her and Emmett during her first theatre show. "I was so nervous. I couldn't stop smiling when the show finished."

Esme laughed softly. "You were so young back then. And now you're just like a grown up lady."

"She wasn't _that_ young back then," Alice said and winked at Rosalie. After the awkward conversation that happened during dinner a while ago, she was thankful that everything seemed to flow smoothly now.

Carlisle and Jasper came into the living room and sat at the sofa. From what the girls heard, the two of them have been talking about Carlisle giving Jasper a job at the hospital.

"Where is Emmett?" Esme suddenly asked.

As if on cue, Emmett entered the house with an inexplicable look on his face. He looked as if he was deliberating to do something. "I have something to say."

Rosalie felt a lump on her throat. Her gut feeling has been right all along – Emmett was indeed hiding something. She tried not to think about it but failed to do so.

"I'm going to Iraq," Emmett said. He braced himself for the worried looks and disagreement that his family will throw on him.

Esme was the first one to speak up. "No way. You are not going there."

"I'm old enough now. I've made my decision. Besides, I've been in the military for years now."

"But Iraq is very dangerous," Carlisle protested. "Listen to your mother."

Emmett smirked and shook his head. "Like I said, I've made my decision."

"Iraq is a very bad choice," Jasper said.

Esme was about to say something again when Alice stood up and looked at them. "There's nothing that would make him stop. I tried to stop him too."

Of all the people in the room, Rosalie was the one who didn't speak up. It's not that she doesn't care; it's because Alice was right. Nothing will make Emmett change his mind. Besides, she doesn't have a power over him now. So she chose to be silent and just stared at her fingers.

Esme sighed and closed her eyes. Emmett being a part of the military was bad, but the fact that he was going to Iraq made her feel worse. "What made you do this?"

Emmett turned his gaze towards Rosalie and made sure that she was looking back at him. "I have to go my own way now."

Rosalie felt like crying now. Emmett was quoting her very own words when she told him that it was over between the two of them. Everyone else in the room thought of only the same thing: Emmett was doing this to forget Rosalie.

Rosalie's cell phone suddenly started to ring. She fished it out of her purse immediately and excused herself from the living room. Emmett watched her as she walked out of the room.

"Hey Rose," Felix greeted when Rosalie answered the phone.

Rosalie felt so stupid right now, though she doesn't even know why. "Felix…what's up?" She was surprised to hear herself pretend to sound happy to hear his voice.

"I'm at the airport right now. The plane just landed."

"You're back?" Rosalie was surprised. "I thought you weren't getting back here until tomorrow."

Felix chuckled. "Yeah, me too. But Mom and Dad made me go back first. They said they'll be here before the wedding anyway. They had to fix some stuff."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to pick you there?"

"No, no. I'll just get a cab. I have to go now. Bye."

Rosalie pressed the End button and stared at her cell phone like a dumb person. After a couple of seconds, she grabbed her purse and coat.

"Alice, I need to go home now," she said with a sorry look on her face.

Alice smiled and stood up. "It was great to have you here tonight." She gave Rosalie a peck on her cheek.

The rest of Alice's family bade Rosalie goodbye and escorted her to her car. Esme said something about having dinner sometime again. Rosalie agreed and hurried to start her car.

-----

_What a great timing,_ Emmett thought as he watched Rosalie leave the house. His announcement wasn't done yet. He blamed Felix for calling Rosalie and making her go home. _I still have to tell her something,_ he told himself. He downed his glass of wine and went to Alice.

"I have to go now," he said.

Alice's brows furrowed. "You too?"

Emmett sighed. "Look, I have to tell Rosalie something before I leave."

Alice's face went from somewhat sad to ecstatic. "You're gonna tell her you still love her?" She sounded like an excited eight year old girl; there was too much hope in her tone.

"Something like that," he replied and winked at her. He grabbed his coat and bade goodnight to his family.

-----

The rain started to pour as Rosalie parked her car in front of her house. She searched the back of her car for an umbrella and cursed under her breath when she found none. She took a deep breath and began to wonder what's happening in her life. One moment she was perfectly happy, and because of one single mistake, her life became upside down.

Rosalie unlocked her car door and jumped out of her car. The cold rain made her shiver and pull her coat across her chest tighter. Little did she know that someone was standing by the rear end of her car.

"Rosie," the man called out.

Rosalie knew that voice very well; it was the voice she usually dreams of. She turned around and saw Emmett soaked. Suddenly, she remembered his announcement earlier this evening. "Em, what are you doing here?"

Emmett chuckled lightly and took a step closer. "I just wanted to see you before I leave."

"Why? Why are you going to Iraq? There are much better places to work on," Rosalie said with trembling lips.

"Maybe you'd realize how much you love me if I get killed there."

Rosalie's brows furrowed and was about to smack Emmett's arm when he laughed. "I'm just kidding," he said.

"It's not funny," she snapped. "I don't want you to leave."

"And I don't want you to get married," Emmett said. He took one final step closer towards Rosalie and held her hands. "But, like you said, you've made your decision. We have to go our own ways now, remember?"

Rosalie's hand started to shake. She was glad it was raining; Emmett wouldn't see her crying. "I wish I never said that. I wish I…"

"You wish what?" Felix asked. His voice startled Emmett and Rosalie.

Rosalie didn't expect him to arrive early. Now this situation is really getting screwed. She pulled her hand away from Emmett.

"I've always known that your heart is still with him," Felix said. "But I thought I could make you love me, even just a little."

Rosalie went to his side. "I do love you."

Felix smiled weakly and held her hand. "But you love him _more._"

Emmett felt somewhat triumphant. Finally, Felix realized that whatever happens, he's not going to end up with Rosalie. But Emmett also felt sad for him; he knew Felix loves Rosalie so much. It must be really hard for him to accept that Rosalie loves someone more than him.

Rosalie began to sob softly. "I'm so sorry Felix…"

Felix placed his hands on Rosalie's cheeks and tried to give her a smile. Seeing her like this…doing this…made his heart break. "I know you are. It's ok. I'm ok. Stop crying."

"It's not ok. And you're not ok. Don't lie to me." Rosalie's sobs grew louder. She felt so guilty and bad for messing up Felix's life. If only she didn't lead him on. If only she made the right choices.

Emmett sighed and hated to be at there at that moment. He felt like he was watching a scene from a drama movie - a movie about his life. _Man, this sucks,_ he thought. It sucks to watch Rosalie get torn apart. It sucks to see the man who loves her dearly get heart broken.

Emmett placed his hand on Rosalie's shoulder to show her his support. Somehow, it made Rosalie feel better.

"Ok, I won't lie to you. It breaks my heart to do this, but I have to. I'm doing this because I love you." Felix caressed Rosalie's cheeks and tried real hard not to break down. He didn't want Rosalie to see him in pain.

Rosalie looked at Emmett for a brief moment and then looked back at Felix. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you for loving me the way that you do."

Felix smiled and felt happy because of what Rosalie said. Now there's one more thing he needs to say. He gathered up all the strength in him and took a deep breath and looked deep into Rosalie's eyes. He knew that what he was about to say would make her happy.

"I'll call off the wedding," Felix said. Pain and regret was obvious in his voice. But the three of them all knew that he was doing it for Rosalie. He locked his gaze on Emmett. "Don't you ever make her cry again," he said.

Emmett nodded slowly without removing his gaze at Felix. He really felt sorry for the guy.

Felix smiled at Rosalie and kissed her on her cheek. Even though it was raining hard, Rosalie could see the tears on his face. "I won't tell you I love you because you know that already," he said with a trembling voice. "What I'm going to say is I'm always here for you…no matter what happens."

Rosalie's sobs grew a bit louder. She didn't mean to hurt him and break his heart. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "Take good care of yourself."

Felix nodded and then pulled his hand away from Rosalie. He turned his back on her and started to walk away. He took one last glance and saw Rosalie wrapped in Emmett's arms as she watched him walk away. It was enough for him to know that she will be happy with the man she really loves…even though his heart was torn into a million pieces.

* * *

**Did you like it? Your wonderful reviews made me work faster on this chapter. Also, I posted a poll at my profile page. It's about the next story I will work on. Please check it out if you have the time. I'll close the poll at the end of the month. Much Love. :]**


	17. Chapter 17

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)*******

**Wow. Again, ****thanks**** to those who reviewed. I'm so happy. Yay! Lol. Anyway, on with the story…**

* * *

March 10, 2009

"I can't believe he'd leave for you," Emmett said as he placed two cups of coffee on the table. "He's unbelievable."

Rosalie walked over to the couch where Emmett was while she dried her hair with a towel. It has only been thirty minutes since Felix left. "I feel bad for him."

"Someday he'll realize that he did the right thing. He'll find the one for him someday." Emmett took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Slowly, he felt like he was re-living the old days now that he has Rosalie all to himself again.

Rosalie sat down on the couch and grabbed a cup of coffee. The scent of it made her smile; she loved how Emmett makes coffee. She took a sip and relaxed on the sofa. "I missed your coffee," she said with a small smile.

The corner of Emmett's lips turned into a smile – the kind of smile that makes Rosalie feel good whenever she sees it. When her eyes landed on his cell phone, which was lying squarely on the table, she was reminded of his announcement at Alice's house.

"Are you still going to Iraq?"

Emmett had a look on his face that says he didn't expect that question, as if he'd already forgotten about that. He felt Rosalie's eyes boring into his side. "Yeah, I still am."

Rosalie felt like screaming. Why does he have to go when they're back together now?

"Why? We're back together now. I'm here now, you don't have to…" she stopped when she heard herself say those words. Somehow, she thought she sounded _selfish_…and being selfish was one of the main reasons why she and Emmett broke up back then. She stared at the coffee mug she was holding and sighed.

"I really want to do this, Rose," Emmett whispered. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "This will be the last."

Rosalie couldn't help but rest her head on Emmett's shoulder. This just made her feel sad; they're finally back together, but he still wants to go and serve his country. Boys and their dreams…

"When are you going to leave?"

Emmett kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow night."

Rosalie pulled away from him and frowned. "Tomorrow night? That's -"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Emmett closed in on the space between them and crushed his lips on hers. The kiss was strong and passionate, and it made the both of them long for each other much more.

"Just be with me tonight," Emmett whispered when he took a break from kissing the lovely blonde woman in front of him. He just wanted this night to be memorable; no worries, no arguments, just the two of them together.

Rosalie nodded and sat on his lap. She cupped his face in between her hands and smiled before kissing him again. She finally decided to let him go to Iraq and fulfill his dream. Now she just wanted to make him happy.

Rosalie's fingers ran through Emmett's bare shoulders down to his chest as he kissed her passionately. He, on the other hand, started to tear off the shirt she was wearing. One thing led to another, and they both enjoyed every minute of it.

-----

March 11, 2009

"I'm so happy for you," Alice mused after Rosalie told her that she and Emmett are back together again. "I've waited for this to happen for a long time now."

Rosalie chuckled. "But the sad thing is he's still going to Iraq."

"You didn't talk him out of it?"

"No," Rosalie sighed. "That's what he wants. I don't want to stop him from doing what he wants. Oh, can you come over here for dinner tonight?"

Alice agreed without hesitating. She wouldn't let her brother leave the country without giving him a dinner party. "Who else are invited?"

"Just you and Jasper; Emmett wants to keep this as casual as possible."

Alice sighed; she had already thought of calling their other friends to celebrate Rosalie and Emmett's reunion as well. "Okay. We'll be there by 6."

Rosalie tossed the phone on the bed and was surprised when Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist; she didn't hear him come into the room.

"You look great in my jersey," he said amorously as he nuzzled Rosalie's neck.

Rosalie giggled and rested her head on Emmett's chest. "Are you really sure you want to go to war?"

Emmett nodded and kissed her cheek. "I've told you a hundred times already."

"I'll miss you…to think that I won't see you for eight months," she whispered and tried not to sob. She wanted to be happy for him.

They spent the next hour just cuddled in bed, enjoying the warmth of each other and savoring every minute of it. To be honest, Rosalie wanted to freak out; hundreds of thoughts pondered in her mind, like what if he gets hurt or worse, killed? She pushed those thoughts aside and just stared at Emmett, and then all her worries disappeared.

During the next couple of hours, they had dinner with Alice and Jasper. Alice couldn't help but ask them all the details about they reunited and how Felix accepted that Rosalie could never be with him.

Jasper tried to hush Alice down, but she was persistent to get some answers. Emmett laughed all night because of that; he sure would miss Alice's enthusiasm and persistence.

When Alice and Jasper were gone, Emmett started to pack with the help of Rosalie. For one last time, they made love and promised each other that their love will never change.

It was almost time for Emmett to leave. He checked his bags and then brought them to James' car. Emmett went back inside the house to say goodbye to Rosalie. She was standing by the staircase, just watching his every move.

"Take care of yourself okay?" Emmett walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He took in the scent of her hair and tried to etch it on his mind. He's going to miss her so much. He wanted to remember every detail, everything about her.

Rosalie couldn't help but cry. "I'm going to miss you so much." She tried to let out a smile for him and then kissed him. "I love you."

Emmett grinned. "I've been longing to hear those words. I love you too."

A car honk made Emmett pull away from Rosalie. He kissed her for the last time and bade her goodbye. Rosalie just stood there by the staircase and watched Emmett's lean figure get in the car and leave. She just prayed and hoped that he will come back in one piece.

-----

April 7, 2009

Rosalie woke up to a feeling of dread. The rain pouring lightly outside the window was meant to give her some peace of mind like it usually does, but now it was daunting. She rolled over to the side of her bed and looked at the calendar.

It was already Wednesday. Emmett was supposed to call two days ago; he calls every Monday. But he didn't call last Monday, and it made Rosalie jump to conclusions. She really hoped it wasn't something bad.

Adding to the feeling of dread was nausea. She tried to close her eyes and sleep again but failed. She went to the shower and took a long bath before having breakfast. But right after she ate breakfast, she emptied most of the contents of her stomach by vomiting.

Because of that, she chose to stay at home and watch TV; she also wanted to be there by the phone in case Emmett calls. During the two hours that she spent watching TV, she ran to the bathroom to vomit twice.

It was about 2 in the afternoon and Rosalie was drifting off to sleep when a sudden thought pulled her back into conscience. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

She started rummaging through the cabinet in her bathroom. Behind all the deodorants and shampoo bottles, she found what she was looking for in case of emergencies like this. She sat down on the lid of the toilet and read the instructions on the box twice.

If the little display screen displayed a plus sign, she might probably be pregnant; however, if it was a straight line, she might have just eaten something bad.

Three minutes and ten seconds. It doesn't seem like a long time, but to Rosalie, it felt like it was the longest three minutes of her entire life. Staring at the little figure, a small smile formed on her lips and her bright blue eyes sparkled. There it was, a plus sign for everyone to see.

Just to be sure that she was right, she went to the doctor.

"Well, Ms. Hale," the doctor said with a smile on her face when she entered the room. "Congratulations, you're going to be a mom."

Rosalie giggled when she heard the good news. "Thank you so much doctor."

The doctor warmly shook hands with Rosalie and told her to call if ever there is a problem. As Rosalie walked out of the clinic, she was psyched and very excited. The only thing she could ask for was Emmett's phone call.

Just as she unlocked her front door, the phone started to ring. Rosalie tossed her bag and coat to the couch and rushed towards the phone.

"Hello?" She hoped it was Emmett.

There was a short crackling sound before the line went clear again. "Rosie?"

Emmett's voice made her sigh in relief. "Em? How are you? I've been worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," he said. "James was sick last Monday so I took his post." There was another crackling sound; the phone line in Emmett's base was slightly damaged.

Rosalie made another sigh of relief. "I thought something bad happened to you. Is James ok now?"

"He just needs to take it easy for now. So how was your day?"

"Well, I woke up feeling nauseous."

"Are you sick? Did you go to the doctor?" There was obvious worry in his tone.

Rosalie smiled. "Don't worry; I'm fine. In fact, you're going to be a _father_." She made sure that she said the word 'father' clear.

There was a short pause; either Emmett didn't hear her correctly or he was astounded by the news.

"Say that again," he said after a couple of seconds.

Rosalie giggled. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."

She heard Emmett shout "I'm going to be a father!" to the other soldiers in the base, then she heard those soldiers cheering and congratulating him. She laughed and felt proud of him.

Now that she's pregnant, the only thing she could ask for is to have Emmett by her side.

* * *

**You probably know this by now: I love getting reviews. Hit the button below and tell me what you think. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)*******

**Here's another update. This chapter is rather short. Anyway, thanks again to those who reviewed. :]**

* * *

Nov. 10, 2009

_/And I soaked in your love/And love is right in my path, in my grasp/And me and you belong/I wanna run, run smack into you/_

Rosalie sang along to the Jon McLaughlin song. The bright rays of the sun shone in through the windows of her room as she finished fixing her hair. She looked at the mirror and smiled at herself for the 10th time this morning; she couldn't help it. Today was the day Emmett comes back. It's been eight months since she last saw him, and she's just too excited now.

She looked at the latest photo Emmett sent to her and stared at his charming face, especially his dimples. Whenever she feels lonely, she just stares at those child-like dimples of his and everything becomes okay. Now, she stared at the photo because she hoped that their baby would get those same dimples.

Jasper proposed to drive Rosalie to the airport and she agreed. Driving for 30 minutes isn't that comfortable for her. Jasper picked her up on time and seemed unusually excited.

Rosalie drifted off to sleep during the trip because of the classical music playing on the car radio. When she woke up, she was surprised that it had been an hour now since they left her house.

Jasper stopped the car in front of a house. "We're here," he said. "I have to do something; please don't get mad."

Rosalie's brows creased; she didn't understand a thing he was saying. Without questioning her brother, she let him blindfold her. He helped her get out of the car and guided her towards a brand new house.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie was dumbfounded.

"You'll see," he replied. When they reached the front door, Jasper knocked three times.

Right after the third knock, Emmett opened the door. He smiled at Jasper and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

Jasper nodded in return and patted Emmett's shoulder. He turned to face Rosalie and kissed her on her cheek. "See you later Rose," he said. With that, he walked back to his car and left.

"Jasper!" Rosalie called out. Emmett reacted instantly and removed Rosalie's blindfold.

Rosalie squinted her eyes a couple of times and was speechless when she saw Emmett standing in front of her. She looked around and realized that she wasn't at the airport; she was in the suburbs, standing in front of a house.

She couldn't process all the thoughts that were running on her mind. Emmett's presence also made her feel different; looking at his manly biceps and handsome face made her want to jump on him because of her hormones.

Emmett couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, standing in front of him - the love of his life; the woman who is bearing his child. He felt happy and excited now that he's about to pop the question to her.

"You look beautiful," he said. He leaned forward and crashed his lips into hers.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss passionately.

When they finally stopped kissing, they couldn't help but smile at each other.

"Come inside." Emmett gently pulled her towards the house and then closed the door behind them.

Rosalie couldn't help but gasp in awe; she was definitely surprised. Now it made sense. "Oh my god," was all she could say.

Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Do you like it?"

Rosalie looked around the living room and giggled excitedly. "I _love_ it. How did you…?"

"I asked Alice to find a house for us. Heck, she even furnished and decorated it," he said, admiring the amazing job Alice did. He slid his hand in his pocket and felt the small velvet box that was waiting to be opened.

Emmett took a deep breath and with one swift move, he knelt down in one knee.

Rosalie, still taking in everything around her, almost melted when Emmett knelt down in front of her. And when he took her hand, she started to wonder if this is all just a dream.

"I've wanted to do this a long time ago," he started. "Will you stay with me forever?" With that, he opened the box. In the center of the gold band were three diamonds, the one in the middle being the biggest.

Rosalie couldn't help but gasp; it was simple, but it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Her lips formed into a warm smile as she slowly nodded and said the word 'yes' with all her heart. Now all her dreams are coming true. As she stared at Emmett's innocent face, she knew for sure that this time, their relationship is for keeps.

Emmett grinned and slipped the ring to Rosalie's finger. He couldn't be any happier. Judging by the look on her face, Emmett could tell that she feels the same way too. Closing in on the gap between them, Emmett gently kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt a slight nudge from Rosalie's belly.

"Did the baby just…?" He was both overwhelmed and excited; he felt his baby kick for the first time.

Rosalie nodded. "Yes. Did you feel it?"

Emmett smiled and knelt down again so he could be eye to eye with Rosalie's baby bump. He placed his hand on her stomach and felt something he had never felt before. "Hi baby," he whispered to her belly.

As if the baby inside her womb heard him, the baby kicked once again. Emmett felt it and chuckled excitedly. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby." He stood up and held Rosalie's hand. "I want to get married soon…before the baby arrives."

"But I'm going to give birth within a month. How could we possibly plan a wedding in such a short time?"

Emmett grinned as he thought of the answer. "Alice," he said confidently.

-----

Taking a rest would be a great idea now. But to Rosalie's dismay, she couldn't. Well, at least not now. The house was very much alive; Emmett was working on the baby's room, while Alice kept on talking about the wedding plans.

Alice was talking about the last details of the wedding. She works fast; Rosalie will give her credit for that. Only two weeks had passed since Emmett proposed to her, and within two days, she would become Mrs. Rosalie Hale McCarty.

"Your dress will arrive tomorrow morning," Alice said as she flipped the pages of her organizer. She was very thankful that her brother chose her to plan his wedding.

Rosalie nodded and looked again at one of the photos of her wedding venue. Due to the short period of time, they didn't get to reserve a slot at the church to have the wedding there. Thankfully, Alice thought of having a lakeside wedding.

"Thanks for everything." Rosalie reached for Alice's hand and squeezed it gently.

Alice squeezed it back and smiled. "I'm more than glad to help you with your wedding."

Right after Alice left later in the afternoon, Rosalie went to the nursery room. She stood by the doorframe and watched as Emmett painted the walls yellow. They both decided not to have an ultrasound; they wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise. And yellow seemed to be a good color for a baby boy or girl.

When Emmett realized that Rosalie was there in the room, he quickly jumped down the ladder and ushered Rosalie out of the room.

"Paint fumes are bad for pregnant women." He walked Rosalie to their room and helped her get onto the bed. "Just take a rest."

Rosalie couldn't help but smile because of how Emmett takes care of her. "Stay with me. You can work on the nursery later."

Emmett took off his dirty shirt and lay on the bed beside Rosalie. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. The two of them stayed like that up until Rosalie fell asleep. Emmett gently removed his arms around her so he wouldn't wake her up. For a moment, he just stood there by the bed and watched the steady rise and fall of Rosalie's chest as she breathed.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead and then went back to the nursery room to finish it.

* * *

**Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? I kinda need your help; I want you guys to decide this one. Is the baby going to be a girl or a boy? If a girl, which name do you want – Claire, Brooke, or Sophia; if a boy – Caleb, Enzo, or Dean? If you have other name suggestions, just tell me. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)*******

**On the previous chapter, I used McCarty instead of Cullen, which is Emmett's last name in this fic. Sorry for that mistake. Thanks again to those who reviewed and suggested baby names. Well, here's the final chapter.**

* * *

Nov. 12, 2009

Rosalie twirled around the large vanity mirror inside the tent that was built near the lake. The beaded silk dress looked perfect on her porcelain skin. She couldn't help but smile and blush at the sight of her own reflection. She wanted to look simple; like an updo, some of her hair was swept off her face, and the rest of it was loose with curls and dainty flowers.

Esme was almost done with Rosalie's hair. She took one final look at her and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Rosalie replied with a soft smile.

Alice came inside the tent and looked at Rosalie from head to toe. "You are one beautiful bride."

Rosalie blushed. "It's all because of you."

Alice wrapped her arms around her best friend and wished her good luck. "We're going to start in five minutes."

With that, Esme and Alice walked out of the tent. Rosalie turned back to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She absentmindedly placed her hand on top of her belly; it was a habit she developed a few months back.

Words cannot express what she's feeling right now. She's going to be married in about two minutes, she's pregnant, and she's extremely happy.

"Rose…" Jasper poked his head inside the tent. "Are you ready?"

Rosalie turned to face her brother and nodded. Jasper couldn't help but smile as he looked at his twin sister; he could see from her eyes that she's very happy. He linked arms with her and gave her a soft peck on her cheek.

Emmett couldn't help but get nervous as he waited there by the altar. First, he couldn't believe he's getting married. Second, Rosalie could pop anytime. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And when he opened his eyes, the slow music started to play. He smiled as he looked at his beautiful bride at the end of the aisle.

Rosalie's cheeks went red; all their guests turned their heads to watch her walk down the aisle. Some even whispered that she looks beautiful. As she came closer to her husband-to-be, she smiled. He looked so perfect in his tux.

Jasper and Rosalie finally reached the end of the aisle. He handed Rosalie's hand to Emmett and whispered the words 'good luck' to them.

Both Emmett and Rosalie couldn't help but stare at each other as the minister went on with the ceremony. The next thing they knew, it was already time for their vows.

"I never thought that this day would come," Rosalie started. "But here we are, standing in front of each other, deeply in love. I'm very lucky to have you. Even after all these years, you're still there for me. You made me feel special. And for that, I'm forever thankful. I love you, and I will never stop loving you until the day my heart stops beating." As she said that last sentence, she slipped the wedding band into his finger.

Emmett took Rosalie's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm going to keep this short and simple. Words cannot express how happy I am. I'll promise you two things: I'll be the best husband to you and a good father to our future kids." He slipped the wedding band into Rosalie's finger. "I will love you always and forever."

The minister pronounced them husband and wife and told Emmett that he may now kiss his bride. He gently pulled Rosalie closer to him as he kissed her tenderly. Everyone started to clap their hands and cheer for the newly weds.

During the reception, Rosalie didn't expect a certain man to arrive, though she sent him an invitation. She thought that he won't come because of the things that happened between the two of them. But there he was, and he looked happy for her.

Felix only asked for one thing – he wanted to dance with Rosalie. To that, Emmett agreed. As Felix danced with Rosalie, he told her how happy he was for her and how he's coping up. Rosalie wrapped him in a tight hug after their dance.

The rest of the wedding reception went well; Alice gave a short speech on how perfect Emmett and Rosalie are for each other. Jasper, on the other hand, talked about how marriage isn't just about chocolates and roses. He told the newly weds that he would be there for them every step of the way.

Right after the reception, Emmett and Rosalie came back to their house. They decided to postpone their honeymoon until their baby's first birthday.

"Close your eyes," Emmett whispered as they entered their house. Rosalie did what her husband told her to do. Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie's shoulder and led her to the nursery room.

When he told her to open her eyes, Rosalie couldn't help but gasp in awe; the room was everything she imagined it to be. The soft yellow shade of the walls was relaxing to the eyes, the toy deck was full of stuffed toys, and the wooden crib was at the center.

Rosalie was about to say that the room was wonderful, but she felt something wrong with her belly. It felt like a very strong menstrual cramp. She tried to even out her breathing and placed her hand on top of her belly and tried to rub the pain away, but it didn't. "Em," she whispered.

Emmett turned to look at her and saw the pained look on her face. Then, he noticed the puddle of water around her feet. "Rose, just take deep breaths okay, I'll just get your hospital bag."

With that, Emmett rushed to their room and took Rosalie's bag from their cabinet. He went back to his wife and helped her get to the car. Rosalie kept her eyes closed through the whole trip to the hospital to relax, but even before they arrived there, her face was already pale and her sweats were cold.

-----

One Day Later

The room was silent, and only a lamp on the night stand was open. Rosalie woke up to the sound of a ticking clock. When she opened her eyes, she didn't exactly know where she was. She felt like she had slept for a whole week, but still felt tired. She looked around and saw Emmett sleeping on a couch near her bed.

"Em," she called out. Her voice was raspy.

Emmett immediately opened his eyes and jumped out of the couch when he saw that Rosalie was awake. He rushed to her side and planted a soft peck on her lips.

"How was your sleep?" he asked.

Rosalie smiled softly. "Good. But I still feel tired. Where's our baby?"

Emmett smiled. "I'll call the nurse to bring the baby here." With that, he went to the phone on the night stand and told the one at the nurse station to bring 'Baby Cullen' to his room.

A few minutes later, the nurse came in with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Rosalie sat up and reached out for her baby. The nurse gladly handed the baby to Rosalie and congratulated the new parents.

The moment her skin made contact with her baby, Rosalie felt something she couldn't explain. It was like a connection of some sort. She tucked the baby safely in her arms and a smile spread across her face involuntarily.

"He's adorable," she whispered. "He looks so much like you."

The round face, dark curls, and even the dimples…he looked just like Emmett. As she caressed her son's cheeks, she remembered the last movie she watched before the wedding ceremony – Rebel without a Cause.

"I want to name him Dean," she said.

Emmett held his baby's tiny hand and kissed it. "Dean Evan Cullen."

"I like the sound of that," Rosalie said with a soft smile. She kissed her baby's forehead and cuddled him gently.

-----

Four Years Later; Dec. 25, 2013

"Dean!" Rosalie called out as she followed her three year old son to the backyard of their house. "Honey, Grandpa and Grandma are coming anytime now. You have to take a bath." She looked under the picnic table and behind the dog house – Dean's usual hiding places – but he wasn't there.

Rosalie smiled and laughed. "Okay, I give up. I'll let you eat ice cream after dinner."

"Cover your eyes!" Dean obviously didn't want his Mama to find out about his new hiding place. He ran swiftly towards his Mom when he was sure enough that her eyes were closed and then tugged her hand.

Rosalie opened her eyes and took her son's hand and went back to the house. "You are one bright boy," she told her son. "Just like your father."

Dean didn't exactly understand what his Mom told him. The only thing that stuck in his mind was that he was like his father. He liked that thought. He admires his Daddy so much.

Emmett went down the stairs, carrying their second child, Brooklyn Rose. "Is the tough guy ready to take a bath?" he asked when he saw Rosalie and Dean at the kitchen. "I'll take him."

Dean grinned and his blue eyes sparkled as he ran towards his father. Emmett patted his head and handed their four month old baby to Rosalie. "You dress her up."

Rosalie laughed; Emmett always found it hard to dress his baby girl. With that, the two main boys in Rosalie's life ran upstairs towards Dean's room, while Rosalie brought Brooke to her nursery room.

Brooklyn, Brooke for short, looked like her mother, only she has dark hair like her father. Rosalie enjoyed hearing her daughter's laughter, so she tickled her when she finished dressing her in a red baby dress.

Half an hour later, Carlisle and Esme arrived with two bags of presents for their grandchildren. Esme had a hard time convincing her grandson to wait for the right time to open the presents. A few more minutes later, Jasper and Alice arrived with their one year old twins, Sean Carlisle and Danielle Esme.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice went to the kitchen to make the dinner, while Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper took care of the kids.

"How's motherhood?" Rosalie asked her best friend as she chopped carrots.

Alice giggled. "I love it! But I don't have enough time for shopping anymore. And you know I'm not into doing chores; Jasper _always_ scolds me whenever I ask him to wash the dishes."

Esme and Rosalie laughed in unison. "You have to get used to doing chores," Esme said.

"I can always get a house keeper. That way I could spend more time with my twins and have some time to go shopping."

A couple of hours later, the dining table was full of food. As the whole family ate dinner, they shared different stories about the memorable things that happened in their lives, like when Jasper had a hard time changing his twins' diaper, or how Rosalie easily gives in to her son.

Right after the dinner, everyone gathered at the living room, and the most ecstatic one was Dean. He quickly went to the Christmas tree and looked for the boxes with his name on it.

"Open the green box," Esme said.

Dean took the heavy green box and tore off the wrapper. "Wow!" he boomed when he saw the brand new Xbox inside. "Thanks Grandpa and Grandma!" He ran towards his grandparents and gave them big hugs. "I love Christmas!" he boomed again.

After all the gifts were opened, and when their visitors went home, Emmett, Rosalie, and Dean went upstairs to put Brooke to sleep. Rosalie changed Brooke's clothes and made sure that her daughter has burped before she placed Brooke on the crib.

"Does she like me?" Dean asked with sleepy eyes.

Emmett knelt down on his knees so he could be eye-to-eye with his mini-me. "Of course she likes you. You're her big brother."

Dean smiled widely. "Good, because I like her too."

Emmett stood up and wrapped an arm around Rosalie's waist, while Dean stood on his toes to see his little sister clearly. And then, Dean started to hum the song My Only Sunshine to his sister.

Emmett and Rosalie smiled at each other. They both couldn't ask for more. They have each other; they have a bright son, and a beautiful baby daughter. As the song came to an end, they thanked their stars for making their dreams come true.

* * *

**So...do you like it? Hit the button below and tell me what you think. It was nice writing this fic for you guys. :)**


End file.
